El poder de una magia renacida
by La Agente Milagrosa
Summary: Resumen: Han pasado 4 años desde que el Digimundo había sido salvado por Daisuke y compañía. Ahora otra vez el Mundo Humano y el Digimundo se ven amenazados por el poder de la oscuridad. Los elegidos se verán envueltos en una situación algo "Mágica" y descubrirán un nuevo mundo ¿Lograran salvar todos los mundos para así tener un futuro donde la esperanza supere a la oscuridad?...
1. ¡Prólogo!

** ¡Prólogo!**

Dime algo ¿Tú crees en las vidas pasadas o en la magia? Si no lo haces, pues pienso que deberías. Esta historia se centra en el pleno siglo XX, en Europa.

En aquella época, Europa era un continente con mucha hermosura. Tenía grandes bellezas arquitectónicas, angelicales pinturas, fantásticas esculturas y excelentes composiciones musicales. Sin duda alguna era un continente donde los grandes castillos lucían en su mayor esplendor y donde los humildes pueblos iban en constantes cambios.

Pero sería bueno que no te dejen engañar por las apariencias, no todo era color de rosa en aquel fantástico lugar. Porque cuando el siglo XX estaba a punto de iniciar su primera mitad, un gran acontecimiento lo acompañó… Un acontecimiento que pondría en riesgo la vida de todo ser vivo.

**¡**Una cruel batalla dio inicio**!** El enemigo no era una simple nación y mucho menos era una batalla ordinaria, Europa se encontraba bajo una batalla hecha por una esencia humana o al menos eso era lo que creían. Unos seres oscuros que se hacían llamar "Los Guardianes de la Oscuridad" emergían de las tinieblas con un sólo propósito: Eliminar todo lo que se encontraba en su camino, así sea desde un simple insecto hasta grandes pueblos. Muchas naciones, reinos y pueblos estaban siendo atacados por estas malignas personas y cuando pensaban que ya no había esperanza, un séquito de valientes personas que se hacían llamas "Los Guardianes de la Luz" se hicieron presentes en el campo de batalla.

Ellos estaban dispuestos a dar su propia vida por proteger al universo entero, en esta batalla la vida o la muerte eran las únicas constantes.

Los Guardianes de la Oscuridad estaban siendo acompañados por cuatro adolescentes que se hacían llamar "Los Guerreros de la Oscuridad". Los Guardianes de la Luz estaban siendo acompañados por cuatro adolescentes, pero estos se hacían llamar "Los Guerreros de la Luz".

**¡**La batalla entre la luz y la oscuridad comenzó**!** Y como Los Guardianes de la Oscuridad poseían un gran poder maligno, ellos lograron acabar con la mayoría de Los Guardianes de la Luz. Por ahora, sólo sobrevivió una guardiana, quien estaba tirada en el suelo completamente lastimada.

** -Siempre hemos estado en guerra… Y siempre ustedes regresan para interferir en nuestros planes- **Dijo con ira uno de los cuatros guerreros de la oscuridad. Un chico que tenía puesto una armadura negra con detalles dorados. Era un chico de tez blanca, ojos azules y cabello rubio.

** -Eso es porque mientras ustedes sigan regresando nosotros siempre estaremos aquí para proteger al mundo-** Dijo con determinación uno de los cuatros guerreros de la luz. Un chico que tenía puesto una armadura roja con detalles dorados. Era un chico de tez blanca, ojos azules y cabello rubio.

La batalla entre la luz y la oscuridad sin duda alguna era una batalla descomunal.

Parecía que cada uno de sus choques entre ataques y espadas fuera como si una serie de rayos se hicieron presentes ante una tormenta que se encontraba en su máxima fuerza.

** -Entonces… ¿Esto será así para siempre? Nosotros estamos envueltos en una batalla que no tiene final- **Dijo el otro de los guerreros de la oscuridad. Un chico que tenía puesto una armadura gris con detalles dorados. Era un chico de tez morena, ojos verdes y cabello castaño.

** -Pues que así sea… Nosotros lucharemos por estos individuos que son diferentes a nosotros ¡Ellos no tienen poder! Son seres frágiles que luchan cada día por encontrar su camino-** Dijo el otro de los guerreros de la luz. Un chico que tenía puesto una armadura azul con detalles dorados. Era un chico de tez morena, ojos verdes y cabello castaño.

** -Pero aun así no los conocen… ¿Por qué se empeñan a proteger algo que ustedes mismos desconocen?- **Preguntó una de las guerreras de la chica que tenía puesto una armadura verde con detalles dorados. Era una chica de tez aperlada, ojos negros y cabello negro.

** -Lo hacemos porque queremos comprenderlos…- **Dijo una de las guerreras de la luz. Una chica que tenía puesto una armadura anaranjada con detalles dorados. Era una chica de tez aperlada, ojos negros y cabello negro.

** -¿Quieren comprenderlos?… Pero esos sentimientos que se ven involucrados son totalmente inútiles ¿Por qué quieren comprender estas ridiculeces?-** Preguntó con feria la otra guerrera de la oscuridad. Una chica que tenía puesto una armadura violeta con detalles dorados. Era una chica de tez blanca, ojos azules y cabello castaño.

** -Porque para nosotros ellos son un gran y total misterio-** Dijo con una sonrisa la otra guerrera de la luz. Una chica que tenía puesto una armadura marrón con detalles dorados. Era una chica de tez blanca, ojos azules y cabello castaño.

La batalla estaba en su máxima clímax, ninguno cedía contra su oponente, hasta que cada uno concentró todo su poder y energía en un ataque para luego atacar a su respectivo oponente. La explosión fue desbastadora y el silencio se hizo presente mientras que poco a poco los ocho adolescentes fueron desapareciendo junto con el frío viento de esa noche.

** -En este tiempo… En esta vida… Volvimos a nacer y ninguno logró su verdadero objetivo… Sin embargo, en nuestro próximo encuentro nos encargaremos de que no interfieran y esa vez será definitivo… Ahora-** Dijo el guerrero de la oscuridad que tenía puesto la armadura negra con detalles dorados.

Los guerreros de la oscuridad enterraron sus manos en los pechos de los guerreros de la luz haciendo que cada uno se retorciera de dolor.

** -Encerraremos sus corazones para que ellos no intenten recordar los latidos que tuvieron en sus vidas pasadas, no importa si vuelven a nacer… Sus corazones y memorias no volverán…-** Dijo la guerrera de la oscuridad que tenía puesto la armadura verde con detalles dorados.

** -Eso a mí no me importa en lo absoluto… Y sé que a mis camaradas tampoco… Si nosotros regresamos, de alguna manera evitaremos que sigan con esas malvadas ambiciones- **Eso fue dicho por el guerrero de la luz que tenía puesto la armadura roja con detalles dorados **-Igualmente ustedes tampoco recordaran nada-** El guerrero de la luz tomó la cabeza del guerrero de la oscuridad y expulsó una leve luz blanca. Sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo con su oponente.

** -Que así sea… Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro ¡Un encuentro que les juro que será el último!-** Fueron las últimas palabras del guerrero de la oscuridad que tenía puesto la armadura negra con detalles dorados.

** -Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro**…- Fueron las últimas palabras del guerrero de la luz que tenía puesto la armadura roja con detalles dorados.

Entonces los 8 adolescentes desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno.

** -¡Muchas Gracias! Chicos-** Dijo la única guardiana sobreviviente de esa cruel batalla. Ella se percató que en el suelo estaban esparcidos unos 16 libros. Dos libros de tapa negro, dos libros de tapa gris, dos libros de tapa verde, dos libros de tapa violeta, dos libros de tapa roja, dos libros de tapa azul, dos libros de tapa anaranjada y dos libros de tapa marrón. Después de agarrar todos los libros, ella miró hacia el cielo como un acto de despedida hacia aquellos que lograron salvar el mundo una vez más.


	2. Capítulo I- La mujer que llegó de otro m

** Capítulo I- La mujer que llegó de otro mundo**

Ya han pasado 4 años desde que el Digimundo había sido salvado por Daisuke y compañía. Muchas cosas han cambiado desde ese entonces, por ejemplo: Ahora todos los niños elegidos podían ir hacia el Digimundo sin necesidad de que hubiera peligro en él y también está el hecho de que ahora había muchas más personas con su propio digimon.

Un nuevo año escolar estaba por comenzar y los chicos de la segunda generación de los niños elegidos estaban por comenzar su último año de secundaria con la edad de 15 años, excepto por Cody quien apenas daba comienzo a su primer año de secundaria con la edad de 13 años. Los chicos de la primera generación ya se encontraban en sus estudios superiores. Daisuke y sus amigos se encontraban muy alegres mientras caminaban hacia la escuela y al llegar al gran edificio, Cody se dirigió a su respectivo grado, Miyako y Ken se dirigieron a sus respectivos grupos y el trío sobrante se dirigió a su respectivo salón.

Daisuke, quien no estaba del todo contento, empezó a refunfuñar porque Takeru estaría otro año más junto a Hikari.

-¡Rayos! Un año más igual ¡Esto no puede ser!-

-Davis ¡No te quejes! Este es nuestro último año juntos, ya que después todos tomaremos rumbos separados para seguir con nuestros sueños ¡No entiendo por qué te molestas!- Dijo Takeru con una amable sonrisa sin comprender lo que Daisuke quería decir en realidad.

-T.K. tiene razón ¡Davis, no tienes por qué molestarte! Además parece ser que este año será más interesante. Escuché que habrá una nueva compañera en nuestro salón y que también habrá muchas más actividades para los que son de último año como nosotros- Comentó Hikari tratando de ignorar las molestias del portador de los googles.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba el inicio de clases y en el salón se sentía el ambienta de curiosidad por saber cómo sería su nueva compañera, había susurros y uno que otro rumor sobre la nueva integrante de la clase. Como era de costumbre, Hikari y Takeru se sentaron juntos y así provocando celos atroces en Daisuke, quien se sentó detrás de ellos. Cuando la profesora llegó, pidió orden en el salón para que ella pudiera hablar.

-Bien mis alumnos… Como todos deben de saber, este año tendremos el gran honor de recibir a una nueva integrante. Por favor pasa- La profesora dirigió estas últimas palabras hacia la puerta.

Por el umbral de la puerta apareció una chica que caminaba con un paso lento y sereno. Ella tenía puesto el uniforme verde de la escuela y en su cuello se podía admirar un collar con forma de un dragón negro. Era una chica de unos 15 años de edad, de tez aperlada, de ojos negros y de cabello negro.

-¡Mucho Gusto! Yo me llamo Naoko Yamaguchi. Es un gusto conocerlos- Saludó sin emoción alguna en su voz.

Todos los hombres del salón se quedaron completamente embobados al ver a la chica nueva, ella sí que poseía una gran belleza.

-Chicos ¡Quiero que todos sean muy amables con ella!- Pidió la profesora amablemente y después dirigió su mirada hacia la chica nueva -Naoko ¡Se bienvenida! Y toma un asiento-

Naoko, sin decir palabra alguna, buscó con la mirada un asiento disponible.

-¡Hey! Por aquí hay un lugar libre- Dijo Daisuke, quien alzó la mano para darle señales a Naoko indicándole el lugar que había al lado de él.

Naoko le dio una mirada rápida al moreno y, sin expresión alguna en su rostro, se dirigió hacia el lugar disponible que se encontraba al lado de él. Cuando ella iba pasando por las butacas no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada a Takeru, cosa que Hikari no pasó por desapercibido.

-¡Hola! Yo me llamo Daisuke Motomiya, pero si quieres puedes llamarme Davis- Saludó Daisuke con una gran sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto- Fue lo único que dijo Naoko e inmediatamente fijó su mirada en Takeru.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo hasta que finalmente acabaron las dos primeras clases y con ellas llegó la hora del descanso. Cabe mencionar que desde que esa tal Naoko entró al salón no quitó su mirada de Takeru y eso hacia enojar mucho Hikari.

-Kari ¿Te parece bien si vamos a almorzar con nuestros digimons?- Preguntó Takeru con una amable sonrisa.

-Claro- Dijo Hikari con un tono de voz ausento debido al enojo por la chica nueva.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Sí, estoy bien… Ya vámonos- Hikari se paró de su lugar e intentó disimular que estaba bien mientras que ella le regalaba una linda sonrisa, sonrisa que él correspondió.

Mientras que Daisuke salió a buscar a Veemon, quien estaba en la sala de computación. Hikari y Takeru salieron a buscar a Gatomon y a Patamon, quienes estaban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos que estaban en el patio trasero.

-¡T.K.!- Patamon, el pequeño digimon con grandes orejas y de color anaranjado, salió de su escondite y voló hacia donde se encontraba su camarada y gran amigo. Detrás de él salió la digimon de Hikari, Gatomon.

-Patamon ¡No grites!-

-Lo siento, pero es que los dos ya se estabas tardando- Patamon miró a Takeru con una de sus típicas miradas de impaciencia.

-Perdón… Acabamos de salir-

-Está bien, por cierto ¿Me trajiste algo de comida? Muero de hambre- Dijo Patamon mientras que con sus patitas se empezó a tocar el estómago y miró a Takeru con una de sus típicas miradas de súplica. Patamon era muy gracioso y a la vez tierno.

-¡Sí! Aquí tienes- Takeru le dio el almuerzo que había preparado esa mañana.

-Gatomon ¿Tú también quieres comer algo?- Preguntó Hikari con una de sus lindas y amables sonrisas. Ella traía su almuerzo entre sus manos.

-¡Sí! Muchas Gracias-

-Bien ¡Empecemos! Si no se nos enfriara la comida-

Mientras que Takeru, Patamon y Gatomon empezaron a comer sus sándwiches, Hikari notó que Naoko estaba mirando hacia donde estaban ellos. La chica nueva estaba comiendo su almuerzo bajo la sombra de un árbol no muy lejos de donde estaban ellos.

-¡Ash!-

-¿Estas bien, Kari?- Preguntó Takeru cuando se percató de que Hikari se veía algo molesta y que miraba a Naoko con una mirada muy fría. Eso a Takeru le pareció muy extraño ya que Hikari raramente actuaba de esa forma.

-Sí- Respondió Hikari muy distante.

-Estoy hablo en serio… Kari ¿Qué es lo que tienes?-

-Nada- Susurró Hikari entre dientes.

-Kari ¡Dime la verdad! ¿Qué tienes?-

-Te dije que nada ¡Come y ya cállate!- Gritó Hikari muy enojada y haciendo que Takeru y los digimons se sorprendieran mucho. Ella no tenía razón para contestarle a Takeru de esa manera.

-Está bien… Ya me callo-

-Perdón…- Ella bajo la cabeza muy apenada y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas -No debí gritarte de esa manera-

-No te preocupes… Pero me puedes decir ¿Qué te pasa?-

-No es nada… Son sólo unos problemas míos-

-De acuerdo- Takeru no se había quedado de todo conforme con la respuesta de la castaña, pero si ella no quería decirle lo que le pasaba… Bueno, lo entendería.

El timbre sonó nuevamente indicando que todos los estudiantes tenían que volver a entrar, Hikari y Takeru se levantaron del suelo y se después se despidieron de sus amigos digimons para ir hacia su salón. Cuando ellos entraron al salón se encontraron con un enojado Daisuke, quien empezó otra de sus escenas de celos a ver que Hikari estaba con Takeru… Sin embargo, ellos sólo lo ignoraron porque ya estaban acostumbrados a eso.

¡Sí! La vida de los niños elegidos parecía perfecta, pero ninguno sabía que dentro de poco estarían envueltos en una batalla algo diferente. Una batalla que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre o por lo menos la vida de uno de ellos.

* * *

><p>En las afueras de la ciudad, una pequeña estrella fugaz se dejó ver en el cielo o al menos eso era lo que parecía.<p>

-Ese chico está por aquí…- Dijo una hermosa mujer de unos 24 años de edad, de tez blanca, de ojos verdes y de cabello negro azulado. La mujer estaba hablando con otra persona a través de un pequeño Auricular-Micrófono.

-¿Estas completamente segura?- Preguntó la otra persona a través del Auricular-Micrófono.

-¡Sí!... Mi libro lo está detectando- Dijo ella mientras veía como un libro de tapa roja brillaban con una leve luz dorada, ese libro estaba descansando sobre un gran escritorio -¡Él está por aquí!-

-Espero que lo encuentres pronto, Jazmín… O por lo menos que lo encuentres antes que ellos…-

-Jonathan… Lo voy a encontrar antes que ellos… No quiero que te preocupes- En los ojos de esa mujer se notaba que estaba cargando algo muy grande.

-Jazmín…-

-¿Sí?-

-Ten cuidado…-

-¡Sí!… Tú tranquilo ¡Voy a tener mucho cuidado!- Dijo Jazmín con una gran sonrisa en su rostro -Jonathan… Será mejor que ya me despida. Aterrizaré en tan sólo 3 Minutos…-

-¡Esta bien! Pero antes de despedirnos te voy a decir algo…-

-¿Qué?-

-Encuentra a ese niño y evita que lo maten o que se una a esas personas… Después de todo, él es nuestra esperanza… Recuerda que si él muere o si se une al equipo de nuestros enemigo… Será el fin de todos los mundos que existen…-

-Lo sé… Jonathan, te llamaré cuando lo localice… Cambio y fuera-

-Está bien… Cambio y fuera-

Jazmín desactivó su Auricular-Micrófono y se concentró en aterrizar su nave con éxito.

-Niño… Espero que estés bien…-

Cuando la mujer aterrizó su nave, en un lugar donde no había personas, ella apretó un pequeño botón gris que hizo que la nave desapareciera.

-Bien… El botón de invisibilidad funciona perfectamente-

Después de hacer invisible a su nave lo único que hizo fue agarrar un bolso y meter ahí el libro rojo, que por cierto aún seguía brillando, y se dirigió hacia la ciudad con esperanza en el corazón de lograr encontrar al chico que podía leer ese libro. Un chico excepcional… Un chico diferente… Un chico que podría luchar las batallas que los simples humanos no podían ganar.

-Espero encontrarte pronto…-

* * *

><p>En la escuela secundaria de Odaiba las clases ya habían terminado y los niños elegidos vieron como Naoko entraba en un hermoso auto de lujo.<p>

-Guau… Esa chica debe de ser rica…- Daisuke sí que está muy impresionada.

-Tal vez sólo es una chica adinerada y presumida- Dijo Miyako con mala cara.

-No digas eso, Yolei- Regañó Cody.

-¿Por qué tengo la extraña sensación de que la conozco de algún lado?- Susurró Takeru. Fue un murmuro muy leve, pero todos lo escucharon a la perfección.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- Preguntó Hikari ya que no muy segura de lo que había escuchado.

-¿Qué? Yo… No… No dije nada-

-¿Estás seguro?- El castaño de googles comenzó a molestar al pobre de Takeru -No me digas que te enamoraste de esa chica tan linda- Dijo Daisuke con una sonrisa burlona mientras que golpeaba el brazo de Takeru con su codo.

-¿Qué dices? No… Para nada, para nada, para nada- Dijo Takeru mientras empezaba a mover sus manos y su cabeza en forma de negación.

-Ya Davis ¡Deja de molestar!- Miyako interfirió en la conversación al notar la mirada seria de su amiga.

-Tú no te metas- Dijo Daisuke.

Entonces, Daisuke y Miyako espesaron a discutir como era de costumbre.

-No se peleen- Dijo Cody.

-Chicos ¡Ya basta!... Además, será mejor que nos retiremos hacia nuestras casas o si no preocuparemos a nuestros padres- Dijo Ken mientras que él tomaba la mano de Miyako con delicadeza, quien por cierto se sonrojo notablemente por el suave contacto.

Los demás elegidos tan sólo asintieron y empezaron a marcharse de ese lugar para dirigirse directo hacia sus respectivas casas.

* * *

><p>Cuando Naoko entró en el hermoso auto de lujo se topó con su mejor amiga.<p>

-Hola Naoko ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día de escuela?- Preguntó una digimon tipo bestia demonio. Ella tenía la apariencia de una gata negra con manchones púrpuras en las puntas de las orejas y en su cola.

-Pues… Supongo que bien, BlackGatomon-

-¡Naoko!- La llamó el hombre que estaba conduciendo. Un hombre de unos 28 años de edad, de tez morena, de ojos azules y de cabello pelirrojo.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Lo encontraste?-

-Creo que sí… En mi salón hay un chico que es idéntico a él-

-¿Volvió a nacer?… Naoko ¿Tú sabes cómo es su nombre en esta vida?- Preguntó BlackGatomon.

-No sabía que debía saber su nombre… No pregunte-

-Naoko… Quiero que después le saques una fotografía al chico-

-¿Por qué?-

-Me quiero asegurar de que en realidad es él y no sólo un humano corriente e inútil que se le parece-

-Está bien, pero Spencer… ¿Por qué lo necesitamos?-

-Naoko… Los dos más poderosos que puedan existir son Kazuki y ese chico- Comentó Spencer con una media sonrisa- Si logramos hacer que se una a nuestro grupo… Ya tenemos la victoria asegurada-

-Entiendo… Haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para conseguir mucha información… Tú confía en mí- Dijo Naoko con una gran determinación y así provocando una gran sonrisa en el rostro del hombre.

-¡Sí! Después de tanto tiempo… La batalla… La batalla por fin ha comenzado…- Dijo Spencer mientras veía un libro de tapa verde que estaba descansando sobre el asiento del copiloto.


	3. Capítulo II- Las sombras comienzan a ata

** Capítulo II- Las sombras comienzan a atacar**

Han pasado 3 días desde que inició el nuevo año y en este día todos los alumnos tendrán que elegir algún club de actividad extra curricular para subir sus calificaciones.

-No sé qué elegir este año… De nuevo en el Club de Computación o tal vez este año me inscriba en el Club de Química…- Dijo Miyako muy pensativa.

-Creo que para el bien de toda la escuela será mejor que te inscribas en el Club de Computación… Eres una gran bomba de tiempo cuando estas en el laboratorio, Yolei-

-Deja de decir puras tonterías- Dijo Miyako mientras se disponía a tomar el cuello de Daisuke… Pero este se refugió detrás de Ken, quien por cierto dio un suspiro de resignación.

-Y aquí va otra vez… Cody ¿Ya elegiste en que club te inscribirás?-

-¡Sí! Me inscribiré en el Club de Kendo, me servirá como un entrenamiento para que mi abuelo vea mejora… Los próximos años me inscribiré en el Club de Computación-

-Yo seguiré en el Club de Porristas ya que las chicas no quieren que me vaya porque este año planean ganar el Campeonato Nacional-

-Kari ¡Eso es genial! Un año más en el que me apoyaras en el Club de Fútbol-

-¡Sí!-

-¿Tú en qué club te inscribirás, T.K.?- Preguntó Cody.

-Pues…Creo que me quedaré en el Club de Básquetbol, los chicos quieren que sea el capitán del equipo este año… Eso sí que será una gran responsabilidad-

-¿A caso tenías otro club en mente?-

-En realidad, creo que sí… Esta vez quería inscribirme en el Club de Literatura-

-¿En serio? No sabía que tuvieras esa afición… De seguro serias un grandioso escritor- Dijo Miyako con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Gracias! La verdad no tengo grandes dotes, pero en ocasiones me relaja-

Los chicos empezaron a reír a carcajadas mientras que Naoko pasaba al lado de ellos ignorándolos, la chica se dirigía hacia las mesas de los clubes disponibles.

-Chicos ¿Qué creen que elija ella?- Preguntó Hikari en voz baja.

-Ella parece muy delicada, tal vez elija algún deporte elegante como el Golf o el Tenis… O quizás se una al Club de Cocina o al Club de Ajedrez- Respondió Miyako en el mismo tono de voz que la castaña.

Todos se quedaron muy pensativos mientras veían a la chica en cuestión. La siguieron con la mirada hasta que ella se detuvo frente a la mesa de inscripciones para el Club de Karate. Los elegidos se quedaron completamente sorprendidos por la elección de la chica nueva y Miyako no pudo evitar levantar la voz por la gran sorpresa que se llevó.

-Chicos ¿Vieron eso?... No puedo creer que una chica como ella elija un deporte tan rudo…-

-Tienes razón… No parece ser una chica ruda… Quizás un poco egocéntrica y algo fría, pero no llega a la rudeza- Dijo Daisuke muy sorprendido.

-Amigos ¡Ya dejen de hablar o los va a escuchar!- Dijo Ken.

-Lo sentimos, pero eso sí que fue inesperado-

-Tal vez tengan razón, pero recuerden que las apariencias pueden engañar **No juzguen un libro por su portada**- Dijo Takeru muy sabiamente.

-Pues, en mi opinión creo que no durara mucho en ese club… Se ve que es muy frágil para ese tipo de actividades- Dijo Daisuke cruzándose de brazos.

-Quizás, pero es exactamente como dijo T.K. **No hay que juzgar a las personas**- Dijo Hikari.

Mientras que Ken y Cody veían en silencio como sus cuatro amigos discutían, se dieron cuenta de que la tal Naoko ya era toda una gran sensación en la escuela ya que todos los alumnos que estaban ahí presentes estaban iguales o quizás más sorprendidos que ellos. Por otra parte, Naoko sólo ignoraba todos los comentarios que escuchaba y estaba dispuesta a salir de ahí para continuar con su trabajo de investigación, pero justamente vio como Takeru empezaba a caminar hacia donde estaba ella.

-Naoko ¡Disculpa todos los comentarios!- El chico se disculpó con un rostro apenado.

-No entiendo porque te disculpas-

-Bueno, ellos son mis compañeros… Supongo que abogo por ellos-

-Vaya, eso sí que es muy extraño… Por cierto, chico… Tu nombre es Takeru Takaishi ¿Verdad?-

-¡Sí! Ese es mi nombre, aunque prefiero que me llamen T.K.- Dijo Takeru con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras que Naoko y Takeru estaban hablando, Daisuke y compañía se quedaron en silencio al ver como los dos conversaban con una gran tranquilidad… A simple vista parecía que ya se conocían.

-Miren eso… T.K. esta coqueteando con la nueva- Dijo Daisuke mientras empezaba a reírse.

-Davis ¡Ya deja de fastidiar!- Dijo Miyako mientras que al mismo tiempo le daba un buen golpe en la cabeza después de todo ella notó como su amiga miraba a Naoko como si la quisiera matar.

-Chicos, ya es hora de que Davis y yo nos retiremos… Hay que inscribirnos en el Club de Fútbol ¡Ya vámonos! Se nos está haciendo tarde- Dijo Ken mientras agarraba la chaqueta marrón de Daisuke y lo empezaba a arrastrar. Su intención en realidad era alejarlo de ahí para que no comenzara a hacer comentarios innecesarios.

-Cody ¿Nos acompañas? Nosotras también tenemos que inscribirnos a nuestros clubes- Dijo Miyako.

-Claro-

-¡Vámonos!-

-Chicos, creo que mejor esperaré a T.K. ¡Nuestras mesas de inscripciones estas justas!-

-Pero…- Dijo Miyako mientras la miraba con preocupación. Ella trataba de insistirle, pero Hikari negó con su cabeza y con su mirada le indicaba que estaría bien.

-Tranquila…- Susurró Hikari.

-Está bien… Pero cualquier cosa, llámame ¿Sí?-

-Por supuesto… Los alcanzaré después- Dijo Hikari con una falsa sonrisa.

Miyako se marchó aún preocupada por Hikari después de todo ella sabía los verdaderos sentimientos que la pequeña Yagami tenía hacia su mejor amigo… Unos sentimientos que pasaron las fronteras de la amistad.

Desde hace tiempo, las chicas empezaron a decirle que confiese los verdaderos sentimientos que empezó a sentir por él, pero la portadora de la luz siempre les decía que jamás lo haría por temor a dos cosas: A ser rechazada y a perder la muy bonita amistad que tenía con él.

Una vez que Miyako y Cody ya no estaban, Hikari se dispuso a ir a acompañar a Takeru en la plática que tenía con Naoko.

-Bueno, creo que tengo que admitir que dejaste a más de uno con la boca abierta-

-Eso a mí no me importa… La verdad no me interesa que las demás personas piensen que soy frágil y delicada…- Dijo la chica sin mirar al rubio que tenía adelante.

-Bueno, supongo que es exactamente como dicen metafóricamente en los poemas dedicados a la mujer: **Hasta la más bella rosa puede hacer derramar sangre con tan sólo un leve toque de sus espinas**-

La chica se quedó impresionada por la naturaleza y franqueza del chico… La manera en las que dijo esas palabras fue realmente hermosa. Naoko veía en su Aura una enorme pureza y también una increíble nobleza, pero a la vez veía una profunda oscuridad y también una fantástica soledad ¿Acaso la actitud de él era así tan natural?, ¿Acaso él…?.

-¡T.K.! Los demás ya se fueron… Hay que darnos prisa para inscribirnos- Dijo Hikari mientras posaba su mano en el hombro del chico.

-¿Ah? Claro ¡Ya voy!- El chico se volteó para mirar a su mejor amiga -Espérame un minuto, Kari- Dijo Takeru mientras nuevamente dirigía su atención en Naoko -Fue un gusto charlas contigo aunque sea por un rato… Espero que tengas mucha suerte en tu club… Se ve que es algo difícil, pero confió que te inscribiste ahí porque eres buena… ¡Nos vemos!-

Naoko sólo se despidió diciendo adiós con la mano mientras veía como Takeru se marchaba junto con su amiga.

-Pero ¿Qué será esta extraña presencia que siento en mi interior?... Su Aura… Su Poder… Sin duda alguna Takeru Takaishi es aun chico muy extraño- Dijo Naoko muy pensativa mientras que empezaba a sacudir su cabeza rápidamente en un intento de aclarar su mente y sus ideas -No… No tengo tiempo para esto… Los jefes me mataran si no les llevo aunque sea algo de información sobre él…-

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en el Digimundo se encontraban dos individuos que estaban arriba de una gran montaña. Ellos estaban charlando mientras veían como unos digimons bebes jugaban cerca de ahí.<p>

-¡Increíble! El Digimundo ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí- Dijo un chico de unos 15 años de edad, de tez blanca, de ojos azules y de cabello rubio.

-Tienes toda la razón, el Digimundo es un mundo digno para gobernar… Los jefes estarán complacidos- Dijo un digimon tipo mamífero, era pequeño, con grandes orejar y de color púrpura.

-¡Sí!… Por cierto, pequeñín ¿Ese digimon que tanto buscas esta por aquí?- Preguntó el chico muy curioso.

-No… Él debe de estar en tu mundo- Dijo el digimon con una malvada sonrisa mientras veía a los digimons bebes que se encontraban jugando.

-Dime algo ¿Qué tiene que ver ese digimon en todo esto?-

-De seguro… De seguro ese digimon es el camarada del chico que estamos buscando… El chico que puede leer los dos libros rojos…-

-La reencarnación de Kevin…-

-¡Sí!... Por cierto… Según BlackGatomon, Naoko ya encontró al chico que andábamos buscando… Lo vio en su escuela- Dijo el digimon aún sin apartar su vista de los digimons bebes.

-¿Lo dices enserio? Bueno, si mal no me equivoco… Naoko se inscribió en la secundaria de Odaiba ¿Verdad?-

-Sí-

-¿Crees que Jazmín también ya lo haya encontrado? Al fin y al cabo esa mujer tiene uno de los dos libros rojos-

-No me importa si esa mujer ya lo encontró o no… Yo lo único que quiero por el momento es vengarme de ese digimon-

-¡Vaya! Le tienes mucho rencor ¿Eh?... Eso me agrada- Dijo el chico con una media sonrisa.

-Los digimons bebes se ven muy felices… ¿Puedo jugar con ellos un rato?-

-Claro que sí… Ve…- Dijo el chico mientras veía como su digimon saltó de la montaña y empezó a atacar a los digimons bebes que se encontraban por ahí.

-¡Vaya! A tú digimon sí que le justa mucho atacar a los digimons que son inferiores a él- Dijo una voz femenina que se encontraba detrás de él.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó mientras se giraba a mirar a la mujer que le había hablado -¿Elena?... ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Los jefes me mandaron por ti- Dijo la mujer de unos 24 años de edad, de tez aperlada, de ojos marrones y de cabello pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo llegaste?-

-Pues, llegué gracias a una de las dos naves que los jefes les robaron a los Suzuki- Dijo Elena señalando hacia donde estaba una gran nave.

-Esa nave sí que es increíble- Susurró -Iré por mi digimon-

-¡Espera! No debemos arruinarle ni dejarle toda la diversión a tu digimon ¿Qué te parece si le mostramos lo que nosotros podemos hacer?- Preguntó Elena mientras que de su bolso sacaba un libro de tapa negra.

-Pero… Nosotros no debemos actuar hasta que los jefes nos den la orden-

-¡Vamos! ¿Acaso eres un cobarde, Kazuki?- Preguntó Elena mientras le mostraba una sonrisa provocadora.

-Claro que no soy un cobarde ¡Hagámoslo!- Dijo Kazuki muy enojado.

-Bien… Así me justa- Dijo Elena con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que abría el libro negro que empezó a brillar con una intensa luz dorada -El 1° hechizo: **¡**Giganoreis**!**- Grito Elena y entonces vio como Kazuki disparaba de sus manos una gran esfera de energía negra que eliminó a todos los digimons bebes que estaban por ahí.

-¡Kazuki! Eso es trampa- Dijo el digimon muy enojado mientras volaba hacia donde estaban su camarada y Elena.

-A mí nadie me dice cobarde… Además para mí no es justo que vos te lleves toda la diversión- Dijo Kazuki cruzándose de brazos.

-Niños… ¡Ya vámonos! Los jefes nos están esperando- Dijo Elena mientras se empezaba a encaminar hacia la nave que estaba estacionada cerca de ellos.

-Está bien- Dijeron Kazuki y su digimon al unísono.

-Aguafiestas- Susurró Kazuki lo suficientemente alto como para que Elena lo escuche.

-Tú lo has dicho-

Elena se giró para decirles algo, pero de repente su celular empezó a sonar y así sobresaltando a los tres.

-¡Hola! Habla Elena…- Dijo Elena con cara de pocos amigos, pero al escuchar la voz de la persona detrás de la línea, su cara cambio a una de sorpresa y espanto -Je… Jefe… ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Qué? ¿Lo dice enserio?...- La cara de Elena empezó a suavizarse y una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro -¡Entiendo! Por supuesto que lo haremos… ¡Sí! Hablaremos sobre eso después… Adiós- Elena apretó el botón rojo de su celular para cortar la llamada.

-Elena ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Era el jefe?- Preguntó Kazuki muy sorprendido.

-Sí… Dije que empecemos el trabajo-

-¿Te refieres a…?-

-Sí… Muchachos, empiecen a destruir todo y propónganse a eliminar a cualquiera que se interponga entre nosotros ¿Quedo bien claro?-

-Sí- Kazuki se veía muy feliz.

-Que bien ¡Empecemos a destruir!- Gritó el digimon muy emocionado.

-Elena… Tú eres mi guardiana… Así que sólo lee los hechizos del libro y yo haré lo demás-

-No seas arrogante… Si no fuera por mí no podrías lanzar tus hechizos- Dijo Elena con mala cara después de todo ella odiaba la parte arrogante de Kazuki.

-Como sea… Empecemos a trabajar-

-¿Por qué me tuve que tocar un chico como vos?-

-Deja de quejarte… Di el hechizo-

-O.K.-

Entonces, esos tres individuos empezaron a destruir todo lo que se encontraba en su camino… En tan sólo unos cuantos minutos lograron crear varios kilómetros de destrucción. Ellos estaban completamente dispuestos a eliminar a cualquiera que se ponga en su camino y no les importaba quién sea.


	4. Capítulo III- El sueño extraño de Takeru

** Capítulo III- El sueño extraño de Takeru**

Esa misma noche, el Mundo Humano estaba totalmente ajeno ante todo lo que estaba pasando en el Digimundo y por lo tanto todo trascurría de una forma calmada y tranquila. Takeru, quien ya se encontraba en su lecho de sueño, estaba mostrando un rostro algo afligido debido al sueño que tenía.

_ Sueño de Takeru_

_ Takeru Takaishi se encontraba caminando por un oscuro y tenebroso bosque donde no había rastro de vida, caminaba y caminaba sin saber exactamente hacia dónde se dirigía. Takeru, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía cansado… Muy cansado. A lo lejos se podía escuchar los sonidos de choques con espadas, puñetazos y algunos cuantos gritos de dolor… Sí que era un verdadero caos y ese caos hacia que Takeru sintiera un dolor de cabeza realmente insoportable. El joven rubio empezó a correr con desesperación hacia el lugar donde provenían esos dichosos sonidos hasta que llegó a un campo totalmente devastador. Con la respiración entre cortada, Takeru podía percibir un fuerte aroma a muerte mientras veía hacia el cielo que estaba teñido de un color rojo sangre. Todo eso dejó a Takeru con el corazón entre las manos._

_ -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?- Preguntó una voz grave._

_ -¿Quién... Quién eres?- Preguntó Takeru con un cierto temor un su voz._

_ -Me alegra mucho que preguntaras… Sólo digamos que soy alguien que pronto conocerás. Un ser que te dará un poder inimaginable…-_

_ -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-_

_ -Lo sabrás cuando llegue la hora… He estado esperando este momento desde hace bastante tiempo ¡Un gran cambio está por suceder!-_

_ -¿Dónde estás? ¡Muéstrate!-_

_ -Todo tiene un tiempo, niño… Pero ten encuentra algo muy importante: Pronto va a llegar un día en donde todo lo que más amas desaparecerá para siempre y tú más bien serás el causante principal de todo eso, pero hasta que legue ese momento te estaré vigilando… Recuerda: **El universo es sólo una ilusión y el mundo sólo un holograma **Adiós-_

_ La voz ya había desaparecido y Takeru seguía reclamándole, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta._

_ -Pero… ¿Qué es esta horrible sensación? Siento miedo, maldad y odio… Tengo deseos de vengarme, pero ¿Por qué?… ¿Qué está pasándome?- Takeru estaba temblando por el gran miedo que sentía. De repente, un oscuro hoyo se abrió debajo de él y así provocando que cayera. Cuando Takeru estaba a punto de ser totalmente absorbido por la oscuridad, despertó… Despertó sobresaltado, todo sudado y con la respiración entre cortada._

_ Fin del Sueño de Takeru_

-Pero... Pero ¿Qué fue todo eso?... ¿Un sueño? No… Eso no fue un simple sueño… Lo sentí tan real- Dijo Takeru mientras colocaba sus dos manos en su pecho para tratar de calmar los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

Después de un rato, se levantó de su cama y se encaminó hacia donde estaba la ventana. Takeru movió las cortinas y abrió la ventana para así poder tomar un poco de aire fresco y puro. La suave brisa matinal de la noche se estrellaba contra su joven rostro que aún seguía agitado y sudado debido a la reciente pesadilla que tuvo. Cerró sus ojos por un momento para meditar lo que había soñado.

-Esa voz no era de un digimon. Esa presencia…Se me hizo tan familiar…-

Sin decir alguna otra palabra, Takeru se dejó llevar por el hilo de sus pensamientos. Él quería entender con claridad lo que había soñado, pero, después de algunos cuantos minutos más, decidió que por el momento era mejor dejar de pensar en todo eso puesto que tan sólo fue un sueño. El chico, ya un poco más calmado, se dirigió hacia el baño y se lavó la cara con agua bien fría ¡Algo lo estaba molestando y no sabía qué era!. Después de eso, se acostó en su cama nuevamente para tratar de dormir un poco más, pero no lo consiguió. Takeru estuvo acostado en su cama mirando el techo hasta que su despertador sonó indicándole que tenía que prepararse para ir hacia la escuela.

Ya en el salón, todos estaban en sus respectivos asientos escuchando la clase de hoy, pero sólo había dos personas que no prestaban atención a lo que decía la profesora: Takeru, quien no lograba olvidar su pesadilla, y Naoko, quien estaba algo ansiosa por alguna razón desconocida. Las dos primeras horas trascurrieron hasta que por fin llegó la hora del descanso.

-¿Estas bien, T.K.? Te vez un poco cansado ¿Dormiste mal anoche?- Preguntó Hikari notablemente preocupada.

-No te preocupes… Sólo fue una noche de insomnio. No es nada que un pequeño sueño y un buen desayuno no puedan arreglar-

-Está bien… Si justas podrías ir a un lugar más tranquilo donde puedas dormir un poco… Y si me dejas te puedo acompañar para velar tu sueño…- Dijo Hikari con una sonrisa algo nerviosa y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas después de todo el objetivo de la castaña era pasar el descanso con él a solas, quería tenerlo por lo menos unos cuantos minutos sólo para ella -Claro, sólo si quieres-

-Me encantaría, pero los chicos de mi club me pidieron que fuera al gimnasio para que firmara algunas cuantas cosas y de seguro me tendrán cautivo ahí hasta que el descanso finalice-

-Entiendo… Entonces creo que tendré que ir con Davis y los demás…-

-Lo dices como si fueras a un Purgatorio…-

-¿Qué? No jejeje… No me hagas caso… Suerte con tu club… Yo me voy a buscar a los chicos… Por cierto… Si terminas antes y aún queda algo de tiempo, mándame un mensaje para que al menos pueda acompañarte a comer tu almuerzo…-

-Claro… Discúlpame con los chicos…-

-Sí… Lo haré…-

Hikari se empezó a marchar con un paso veloz, nervioso y con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas. A Takeru le pareció muy graciosa la forma en la que su mejor amiga se marchó y una vez que la pequeña Hikari había desaparecido de su vista, él se dirigió hacia el gimnasio en donde sus compañeros y su entrenador ya lo estaban esperando. Bueno, sus compañeros le presentaron a los novatos y el entrenador les dio a todos un informe de los horarios del entrenamiento y contra quienes se enfrentarían. Una vez terminara la larga reunión del Club de Basquetbol, Takeru se dio cuenta que aún le quedaba unos 10 Minutos antes de que el descanso finalizara, así que sacó su D-Terminal para así enviarle un mensaje a Hikari, pero de pronto vio a Naoko, quien se dirigía con rapidez hacia el patio trasero. Takeru había decidido seguirla para ver si ella quería acompañarlos.

-¡Naoko!- Takeru corrió hacia ella diciendo su nombre para llamarle la atención.

-¿Ah?- El rostro de Naoko se empezó a tensar cuando al voltearse se dio cuenta de que era Takeru el que la había llamado.

-Hola Naoko ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó Takeru cuándo ya estaba cerca de ella.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Naoko fríamente.

-¡Oye!- Respondió Takeru fingiendo algo de dolencia -¿Acaso no puedo saludarte? Después de todo somos compañeros de clases-

-Supongo… Supongo que tienes razón-

-Vamos ¡Relájate!-

-Escucha… Ahora estoy muy ocupada… Sólo dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Pues… Vi que andabas por aquí y quería invitarte a comer con mis amigos y conmigo-

-Te dije que estoy muy ocupada… Ya me tengo que ir- Dijo Naoko un tono molesto mientras que le daba la espalda para empezar a marcharse, pero Takeru la detuvo.

-Espera… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Ya lo hiciste- Dijo Naoko mirándolo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Esto es en serio- Dijo Takeru con el ceño fruncido cosa que sorprendió mucho a la chica.

-Está bien ¿Qué querías preguntarme?-

-Bueno… Lo que sucede es que… Es que desde la primera vez que te vi… Tu cara se me hizo muy familiar ¿Te conozco de algún lado?-

-No… Yo nunca antes te había visto en mi vida… Tal vez sea sólo tu imaginación…- Dijo Naoko.

-Tal vez tengas razón… Pero…-

En ese momento, Naoko pudo notar que Takeru tenía un rostro algo afligido.

-Tú y yo no nos conocemos… Ahora acéptalo-

-¿Ah?... Bien…-

En parte ella le había dicho la verdad, pero en parte no… Resulta que Naoko lo conocía en su anterior vida y también es esta, aunque en realidad en esta vida ella nunca antes le habían dirigido la palabra hasta ahora. Tanto Takeru como Naoko estuvieron en silencio por algunos cuantos minutos. Cada uno estaba en su propio mundo imaginativo hasta que el sonido del timbre de la escuela los hizo regresar a la realidad.

-Me voy al salón… Las clases ya comenzaran- Dijo Naoko mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el salón.

-Espérame… Voy contigo-

En realidad, Naoko no entendía porque sus jefes estaban tan obsesionados con este chico. Él no parecía fuerte ni tampoco poderoso. Además, a pesar de que en su Aura podía notar una fantástica oscuridad, él era un chico que poseía un corazón puro y una mente blanca. Sin duda alguna, Takeru Takaishi no podía ser ese famoso guerrero que, según sus jefes, tenía una increíble ira en su interior ¡Técnicamente él no lucia como ella siempre lo imaginaba!.

Los dos caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al salón y ahí veían como todos sus compañeros se sorprendían al ver que ellos dos llegaron juntos. Naoko se dirigió hacia su asiento con un rostro muy pensativo, pero notó como Hikari la veía con una cierta molestia. Parecía que ella quería asesinarla con la mirada y gracias a ese extraño comportamiento, Naoko también pudo notar que esa chica sentía algo especial por el rubio.

-_Ahora lo entiendo perfectamente… Ella está enamorada de Takeru Takaishi… ¡Que interesante!_- Pensó Naoko para su adentro.

Cuando Takeru tomó su asiento al lado de Hikari, Daisuke no pudo evitar molestarlo tan sólo por el simple hecho de que él y la chica nueva parecían tener un tipo de avance en su relación.

-¡Vaya! El gran Takeru Takaishi ya tiene una novia jajaja-

-Davis, no es lo que tú piensas- Dijo Takeru sin darle mucha importancia.

-Pues yo creo que sí…-

-Déjalo en paz- Dijo Hikari con el ceño fruncido para así empezar a preguntar más acerca de la situación porque vio que Takeru estaba muy pensativo -T.K. ¿Paso algo malo? Estas… Estas un poco serio-

-No es nada… Lo único que pasó fue que me la encontré en el patio trasero antes de que tocara el timbre y después sólo la acompañe a venir… Eso es todo-

-Y tú como siempre tan caballeroso ¿Verdad?-

-Davis ¡Te dije que no molestes!-

-Kari ¡Déjalo!… La profesora ya lo vio y no tiene una buena mirada para él-

-¿Qué dices?... ¡Esto no puede ser! Ya se dio cuenta de que mi trabajo no lo hice ¡Que mala suerte la mía!-

Hikari y Takeru empezaron a reírse por la graciosa escena que hizo su amigo de googles, pero Takeru no pudo evitar mirar una vez más a Naoko, quien por cierto estaba muy entretenida escribiendo algo en una pequeña libreta.

-_¿Quién eres Naoko Yamaguchi?, ¿Quién eres en verdad? Eso es lo único que me gustaría saber_- Pensó Takeru para su adentro sin dejar de ver a la chica en cuestión.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en la ciudad se encontraba Jazmín tratando de encontrar al chico que tanto estaba buscando.<p>

-¡Cielos! Jamás pensé que encontrarlo sería tan difícil… A este paso cuando lo encuentre ya será tarde- Dijo Jazmín mientras que veía el libro rojo que tenía entre sus manos.

El libro había perdido la leve luz dorada que se supone que era el que lo detectaba.

-El libro no hace nada… ¿Acaso me estaré alejando de él?-

Jazmín ya estaba a punto de perder la esperanza de poder encontrarlo a tiempo, pero de repente pudo ver como el libro rojo empezó a villar nuevamente con esa luz dorada… Aunque esta vez era mucho más intensa.

-El libro esta…- Cuando Jazmín levantó la mirada del libro pudo ver que estaba enfrente de una escuela -¿Él estudiara aquí?-

-Por supuesto que él estudia aquí- Dijo una voz femenina detrás de ella y cuando Jazmín se dio la vuelta para ver quién era la dueña de esa voz que la había asustado vio que era nada más y nada menos que Naoko Yamaguchi.

-¿Tú?-

-¡Hola! Guardiana de uno de los libros rojos-

-Naoko… ¿Dónde están tus guardianes?- Preguntó jazmín al darse cuenta que ella estaba sola.

-Spencer no debe tardar en venir- Dijo Naoko sin darle mucha importancia.

-Dime algo Naoko ¿Tú ya lo encontraste?-

-Sí… Y a decir verdad es exactamente como lo recuerdo… Que decepción-

-Espera un minuto ¿Cómo lo recuerdas?, ¿Acaso tú…?-

-¿Recuerdo algo de mis vidas pasadas? Pues sí… Mis jefes me devolvieron la memoria-

-Ya veo…- Dijo Jazmín mientras que veía como un auto de lujo se estaciona justo enfrente de donde estaban ellas.

-¡Hola! Spencer- Saludó Jazmín al ver que el hombre bajaba del auto.

-Jazmín…- Saludó Spencer mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaban ellas -Naoko ¡Ya es hora de irnos!-

-Está bien… Nos vemos después, Guardiana de uno de los libros rojos…- Se despidió Naoko mientras que ella y Spencer se encaminaban hacia donde el auto estaba estacionado.

-Esperen… Antes de que se vallan quiero decirles algo…- Los detuvo Jazmín mientras se acercaba hacia el auto.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Díganle a Elena que cuando al chico lo entrene bien… Esperaré con ansias una batalla mágica con ella y con Kazuki… Ya veremos cual entrenamiento es el mejor-

-Tranquila… Nosotros le daremos el mensaje- Dijo Spencer con una sonrisa burlona -Bueno, tú estás demasiado cerca de nuestro auto y nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir… Así que será mejor que te retires para que podamos salir…-

Jazmín sólo dio unos cuantos pasos para atrás con una cara de pocos amigos para luego ver como Spencer y Naoko se retiraban de ese lugar a una increíble velocidad.


	5. Capítulo IV- El misterioso libro rojo

** Capítulo IV- El misterioso libro rojo**

Las semanas pasaron hasta que al fin llegó el último día del mes y hoy Daisuke, Hikari y Takeru se encontraban en medio de una nueva lección que les daba la profesora, pero para Takeru lo que sea que ella estuviera diciendo ya había perdido importancia para él ¿Sabes por qué? Porque él no dejaba de pensar en algo que sucedió el día anterior.

_ Flashback_

_ El timbre que finalizaba el horario de las clases había sonado y los chicos ya se encontraban saliendo de sus respectivos salones._

_ -Cielos ¡Tengo mucha hambre!- Dijo Daisuke mientras se tocaba el estómago._

_ -Vaya, pues qué raro- Dijo Miyako burlándose de Daisuke -Tú sólo piensas en comida-_

_ -Deja de molestar, cuatro ojos-_

_ -Lamento interrumpir, pero les quería avisar que yo los veré mañana… Hoy tengo que quedarme porque mi entrenamiento de Basquetbol empieza en tan sólo 10 Minutos- Informó Takeru con una gran sonrisa._

_ -¡Está bien, T.K.! Nos vemos mañana- Dijo Cody mientras que daba una reverencia, él siempre tan cortés._

_ Después de que todos ya se marcharon, Takeru se sentó en una banca y empezó a jugaba un juego que tenía grabado en su celular para matar un poco el tiempo. Después de todo, Patamon no estaba con él ya que se había ido con Hikari y con Gatomon para jugar con esta última._

_ Pasaron unos 5 Minutos desde que los chicos se habían ido y como a Takeru ya le había empezado a aburrir el juego que estaba jugando, salió de la aplicación y se dispuso a escuchar un poco de música, pero entonces vio como un lindo cachorro de color café se acercaba a él y como a T.K. le encantan los animales, guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, se arrodillo en frente del pequeño animal y empezó a acariciarlo._

_ -Hola ¿Te perdiste, encanto?- Preguntó Takeru con una amable sonrisa, el cachorro le ladró en forma de respuesta._

_ -Chopper ¡Qué lindo nombre!- Dijo Takeru después de ver que en la placa que tenía el cachorro decía "Chopper" -No hay ni una dirección… Qué extraño-_

_ En ese momento, Takeru tuvo una gran idea. Sacó su celular de su bolsillo y le tomó una fotografía al cachorro. Si después el perro lo seguía, Takeru haría unos cuantos carteles para indicarle al dueño que lo había encontrado._

_ -Mira esto… Con esto tu dueño te podrá encontrar- Dijo Takeru mientras le mostraba su celular al cachorro, pero algo que sorprendió mucho a Takeru fue que el perro le arrebato su celular y empezó a correr rápidamente -¡Espera!-_

_ Takeru empezó a perseguir al cachorro hasta que el pequeño animal se detuvo en frente de una hermosa mujer, quien agarró el celular que el cachorro había dejado en el suelo._

_ -Niño ¿Esto es tuyo?- Preguntó la mujer mientras le mostraba el celular a Takeru._

_ -Sí ¡Muchas Gracias!- Dijo Takeru agarrando su celular y después lo guardaba._

_ -Por favor, disculpa a Chopper… Estoy enseñándole a que no haya eso...- Se disculpó la mujer muy apenada -A él le encanta agarrar cosas y traérmelas-_

_ -Descuide… Por cierto, debería ponerle su dirección en su placa para que cuando se pierda alguien se lo lleve a su casa-_

_ -Ese es un gran consejo… Takeru-_

_ -¿Ah?, ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- Preguntó Takeru muy extrañado._

_ -Se muchas cosas de ti… Tu nombre es Takeru Takaishi aunque prefieres que te llamen T.K. porque odias que te traten tan formalmente… Tú vives solamente con tu madre, Natsuko Takaishi, porque tus padres se divorciaron cuando eras muy pequeño mientras que tu hermano mayor, Yamato Ishida, vive solamente con tu padre, Hiroaki Ishida… También cabe mencionar que tú eres un niño elegido, que tu emblema es la esperanza y que tú tienes un digimon con poderes sagrados, su nombre es Patamon… ¿Quieres que continúe? Aún tengo más información sobre ti, por ejemplo: Tu gran amistad con Hikari Yagami…-_

_ -Ya logó asustando, es oficial ¿Cómo es que sabe todo eso sobre mí?- Preguntó Takeru ya muy asustado ¿Cómo era que esa extraña mujer sabia tanto sobre él?, ¿Cómo era que sabía que sus padres se habían divorciaron cuando él era muy pequeño?, ¿Cómo era que sabía de Patamon y de Hikari?, ¿Cómo era que sabía todo eso?._

_ -Digamos que estuve investigando- Dijo la mujer mientras que de su bolso sacaba un libro rojo que le mostró a Takeru -Quiero saber si puedes leer lo que dice este libro-_

_ Por un segundo, Takeru dudo en agarrar el libro. Pero ya conoces el refrán que dice **La curiosidad mato al gato**. Cuando Takeru agarró el libro, él empezó a dar vueltas las páginas y trataba de entender lo que ahí estaba escrito, pero no logró entender ni una sola de las palabras que estaban escritas con tinta amarilla._

_ -Pero ¿Qué demonios es esto? Nunca antes había visto este tipo de escritura... Me pregunto de qué lugar será- Dijo Takeru mientras seguía volteando las páginas hasta que en una de esas página sí pudo entender lo que ahí estaba escrito -Espera un momento ¡Esto sí puedo leerlo!... El 1° hechizo: **¡**Avalot**!**... Pero ¿Por qué sólo puedo leer las letras que están escritas con tinta roja?-_

_ -Eso es porque eres un chico especial- Dijo la mujer con una amable sonrisa -Por cierto, mi nombre es Jazmín Rodríguez… Y yo soy tu guardiana-_

_ -¿Mi qué?-_

_ -Tu guardiana… Te lo explicare todo, pero luego ¿Sí? Después de todo en tan sólo 1 Minuto empezará el entrenamiento de tu Club de Basquetbol- Dijo Jazmín mientras veía su reloj de muñeca._

_ -¿Qué?- Preguntó Takeru muy extrañado y ahí fue cuando se acordó de su entrenamiento, entonces sacó su celular de su bolsillo para ver la hora -Es cierto, mi entrenador me va a matar si llego tarde otra vez-_

_ -Vete Takeru y por ahora quédate con el libro… Yo te veré después… -Dijo Jazmín despidiéndose de él mientras que ella y su cachorro empezaron a caminar hacia un auto negro -Por cierto, Takeru… Si tú conoces a una chica llamada Naoko Yamaguchi, no confíes en ella y por nada del mundo permitas que se apodere de ese libro ¿Entendiste?-_

_ -Sí-_

_ -Que buen niño eres… Bueno, creo que es hora de irme… ¡Ya vámonos, Chopper!-_

_ -Adiós- Takeru se despidió de ellos en forma de susurro._

_ Después de ver como Jazmín y Chopper se marchaban en el auto negro, Takeru dirigió su mirada en el libro rojo que tenía entre sus manos._

_ -Este libro… Y esa mujer...- Pensaba Takeru en voz alta -Esa mujer… Tengo la sensación de haberla visto antes, pero ¿Dónde?...-_

_ Takeru, aún sin entender absolutamente nada, guardó el libro en su mochila y se empezó a dirigir hacia el gimnasio de la escuela mientras que en su cabeza surgían millones y millones de preguntas._

_ Fin del Flashback_

Takeru estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien lo estaba llamando.

-Takeru Takaishi- Gritó la profesora por octava vez.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Takeru mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Cielos… Yo aceptaría ese comportamiento de cualquiera de mis alumnos, pero no de uno de los mejores… Por favor, salga del salón-

-Sí ¡Lo siento mucho!- Se disculpó Takeru mientras agarraba sus cosas para marcharse del salón.

-T.K.- Susurró Hikari muy preocupada por su amigo, después de todo Takeru ha estado muy raro todo el día -¿Qué le estará pasando?-

-Hikari Yagami- Llamó la profesora.

-¿Sí?-

-Por favor, acompañe al joven Takaishi en el pasillo-

-Como usted diga- Dijo Hikari mientras ella agarraba sus cosas y se empeñó a acompañar a Takeru, quien ya se encontraba en el pasillo.

Cuando Kari salió del salón pudo notar que Takeru, quien estaba sentado en el suelo, leía el contenido de un libro rojo. Él estaba muy atento en lo que estaba leyendo, sin mencionar que tenía el ceño fruncido como si algo no le gustara.

-Estúpido libro- Susurró Takeru mientras cerraba el libro con algo de furia.

Después de todo, Takeru estuvo toda la santa noche buscando en diferentes diccionarios a ver si encontraba el idioma y el significado de las palabras que estaban escritas con tinta amarilla, pero al final lo único que podía legar a entender de ese dichoso libro eran las palabras que estaban escritas con tinta roja.

-T.K.-

-¿Ah?, ¿Kari?- Al escuchar la voz de su amiga, Takeru guardó el libro rojo en su mochila -¿A ti también te echaron?- Preguntó Takeru mientras le mostraba una cariñosa sonrisa.

-Sí… Por cierto ¿Qué estabas leyendo?-

-Nada importante-

-¿Enserio? Cuando salí del salón te note algo enojado- Dijo Hikari todavía muy preocupada.

-No te preocupes, preciosa… En serio ¡No es nada!…-

-Está bien- Dijo Hikari un poco sonrojada al escuchar que T.K. la había llamado preciosa.

Hikari se sentó al lado de Takeru y estuvieron ahí en silencio hasta que el timbre sonó, el timbre que indicaba el final del día. Los portadores de los emblemas de la luz y la esperanza se levantaron del suelo y vieron como Daisuke se acercaba hacia ellos.

-Kari… Bueno… ¿Quieres… Quieres que yo te acompañe hacia tu casa?- Preguntó Daisuke con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Ah? Claro… T.K. ¿Nos acompañas?- Preguntó Hikari con un cierto brillo en los ojos esperando a que el rubio aceptara.

-Claro- Dijo Takeru con una sonrisa y así provocando que Daisuke le lanzara una mirada molesta, mirada que no pasó desapercibido para el de cabello rubio -Davis ¿Estas bien?-

-Sí, pero creo que no tan bien como tú-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Takeru al no entender el comentario de su amigo.

-No importa… Ya vámonos- Dijo Daisuke mientras él empezaba a caminar.

-¿Qué le pasara?- Preguntó Hikari muy extrañada.

-Ni idea- Dijo Takeru y acto después dio un fuerte suspiro.

-¿Te sientes mal?- Preguntó Hikari muy preocupada, ese suspiro no le había gustado para nada.

-No… Sólo estoy un poco cansado, es todo- Dijo Takeru con gran media sonrisa para tratar de que Hikari no se preocupara más.

-Oigan ustedes dos ¿Van a venir o no?- Preguntó Daisuke después de darse cuenta que Hikari y Takeru no estaban detrás de él.

-Ya vamos- Dijeron los chicos al unísono y empezando a caminar hacia donde estaba Daisuke.

Mientras que Hikari y Daisuke charlaban animadamente, Takeru sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento. Lo único que él quería en ese momento era regresar a su casa para poder dormir un poco, pero cuando los chicos estaban a punto de llegar a las escaleras, vieron como Miyako, Ken y Cody se acercaban a ellos con unas caras de preocupación.

-Pero ¿Dónde estaban? Los hemos estado buscando por toda la escuela- Dijo Miyako, quien se notaba muy agitada -Amigos, me temo que algo malo ha sucedido en el Digimundo-

La verdad, no se necesitaron más palabras para que Takeru se despertara, para que Hikari se preocupara y para que Daisuke se alterara.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Yolei?- Preguntó Daisuke.

-Izzy me mandó un mensaje a mi D-Terminal- Cody tomó la palabra –Él dijo que encontró algunas lecturas extrañas en el portal del Digimundo… Quiere que vayamos con nuestros digimons hacia su casa-

-Tenemos que ir a su casa rápido- Dijo Ken.

-Sí-

Entonces, los chicos buscaron rápido a sus respectivos digimons y después empezaron a correr hacia la casa de Koushiro donde los esperaban todos los de la primera generación de niños elegidos.

-Bien ¡Ya estamos aquí!- Dijo Daisuke -¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a nuestro Digimundo?-

-Bueno... Resulta que tan sólo hace una semana les había comentado a Tai y a Matt que había unas lecturas extrañas en el portal del Digimundo… Miren como se ve…- Dijo Koushiro mientras que les mostraba la pantalla de su computadora. Todo estaba totalmente oscuro, pero se lograba ver que había una neblina muy densa -Esta extraña neblina está afectando poco a poco cada parte del Digimundo-

-Esto… No puede ser- Dijo Sora con mucha preocupación, Taichi la tomó de la mano para calmarla.

-Sí y la verdad… No entiendo por qué-

-Tranquilo Izzy… Tenemos un plan- Dijo Taichi mientras que daba un paso hacia adelante -Todos iremos hacia el Digimundo-

-Pero ¿Eso servirá de alguna manera? No creo que nosotros podamos ver algo- Dijo Joe, quien tenía la interrogante en su cara.

-Tienes razón, pero entonces ¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó Taichi muy pensativo.

-Ya sé… Iremos nosotros a investigar primero- Dijo Biyomon.

-Pero ¿Y qué tal si es peligroso?- El tono de Sora era muy preocupado ya que la asustaba el pensar de que su mejor amiga vaya sin saber exactamente a que se estaban enfrentando.

-No te preocupes… Ella no irá sola-

-Agumon ¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó Taichi mientras que miraba a su camarada con la misma preocupación que Sora.

-Yo también quiero ir- Dijo Gabumon.

-Yo también-

-Pero Palmon-

-Tranquila Mimi ¡Estaré bien!-

En ese momento, ya se había elegido que ellos cuatro irían primero hacia el Digimundo para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, Koushiro abrió el portal hacia el Digimundo y los digimons elegidos se adentraron en él. Acto después la puerta se cerró nuevamente.

-_¿Será que de nuevo está en peligro el Digimundo que todos nosotros conocemos?_- Preguntó Takeru para su adentro -¿Por qué tengo un muy mal presentimiento?- Eso lo dijo, pero en una voz tan baja que nadie logró escucharlo.


	6. Capítulo V- Quiero respuestas

** Capítulo V- Quiero respuestas**

Las semanas siguieron pasando y aún no había noticias de los digimons que habían ido hacia el Digimundo, todos estaban realmente preocupados por sus amigos porque cuando ellos quisieron entrar al Digimundo nadie logró abrir la puerta. Para los chicos todo esto era realmente extraño y trataban de ver algún otro modo de entrar, pero aún no conseguían nada.

Miyako había decidido salir con Hikari al parque porque la veía demasiado angustiada. Takeru se encontraba en casa de koushiro junto a todos los demás quienes trataban de ver si encontraban alguna otra forma de entrar al Digimundo y eso preocupaba aún más a la pobre de Hikari. Takeru le había pedido a Miyako que distrajera a Hikari así que toda esa mañana se la estuvo pasando con Miyako, Gatomon y Hawkmon estaban con todos los demás.

-Kari ¡Ahora hay que ir a las afueras de la ciudad!-

-¡No quiero! Estoy demasiado preocupada… Tai y T.K. están buscando alguna forma de entrar, pero ¿Y qué tal si es muy peligroso? Mi hermano no tiene a Agumon para protegerlo y no soportaría que a T.K. le pasara algo- Dijo Hikari mientras empezaba a llorar.

-¡Cálmate! Ya verás que todo saldrá bien- Dijo Miyako mientras se acercaba a Hikari y posaba una mano en su hombro para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-Pero…-

-Ánimo, Kari… Si te poner así no ayudaras en nada y mucho menos a Tai y a T.K.-

-Tienes razón- Dijo Hikari mientras se secaba las lágrimas y le dio una enorme sonrisa.

-Esa es la Hikari que yo conozco… Recuerda: **Nunca pierdas la esperanza**-

-No lo haré-

-Además… No puedes perderla, después de todo el chico que tanto te gusta es el poseedor del emblema de la esperanza-

-Sí jajaja creo que eso sería el colmo jajaja- Dijo Hikari mientras se rascaba la cabeza con nerviosismo y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Miyako se sentía muy feliz al ver que Hikari ya estaba más calmada y tranquila. Las chicas estaban hablando muy animadamente hasta que de repente Miyako recibió un mensaje en su D-Terminal.

_ Seguimos buscando, pero todavía no hemos encontrado nada de nada. Por favor no le digas a Kari ¡No quiero que se preocupe!._

_ Davis_

-Yolei ¿Estas bien? Te has puesto algo seria- Dijo Hikari después de que notó la cara seria de su amiga. Miyako tenía que reponer su postura, pero era algo muy difícil.

-Tranquila… Sólo era un número equivocado- Dijo Miyako con una media sonrisa y antes de que Hikari le preguntara otra cosa, ella siguió caminando.

-Está bien… Por cierto, Yolei ¿Cómo vas con Ken?-

-¿Ah?- Yolei se había sonrojado por la repentina pregunta de su amiga -Bueno… Todo va bien…-

-Me alegro por ti-

En un principio, Miyako había pensado que a Ken le gustaba Hikari, pero al final se dio cuenta que en realidad ellos sólo se entendían porque los dos habían conocido esa parte de la oscuridad que los demás no. Cuando esas ideas se le fueron y se propuso a decirle a Ken lo que realmente sentía por él, resultó que el chico sentía lo mismo por ella y desde ese entonces Miyako y Ken se convirtieron en novios.

Las horas pasaron y entonces las chicas se encaminaron hacia la casa de Koushiro para ver si habían encontrado algo. Cuando entraron, Miyako se percató de que a todos se los veía muy preocupados y angustiados, al entrar a la sala Hikari se petrifico.

-¡T.K.!-

Takeru se encontraba sentado en el sillón, pero lo terrible era que su brazo estaba ensangrentado. Hikari corrió a su lado muy preocupada. Junto a él se encontraba Taichi, quien estaba completamente pálido mientras veía como Joe vendaba el brazo del rubio menor.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Preguntó Miyako con un nudo en su garganta.

-Bueno… Intentamos entrar al Digimundo, pero…- Ken apenas podía articular palabras.

-¿Pero?, ¿Pero qué?- Preguntó Hikari muy alterada.

-La puerta del Digimundo se volvió a abrir y cuando Tai estaba a punto de entrar… De repente, una luz negra salió de la pantalla dirigiéndose a él, pero T.K. lo empujo haciendo que esa luz le rosara el brazo- Dijo Yamato.

-T.K. ¡Sabía que esto era muy peligroso!-

-Teníamos que intentarlo- Dijo Takeru con una media sonrisa para tratar de calmar a Hikari.

-Debe haber algo por intentar- Taichi estaba completamente furioso.

-Tai tiene razón- Daisuke parecía muy decidido.

-Chico, mañana después de la escuela volveremos intentar abrir la puerta- Taichi se veía muy determinado a seguir y seguir, él en serio quería ver a Agumon bien.

-Yo también quiero ayudar- Dijo Takeru mientras que se levantaba del sillón y agarraba su brazo recién vendado.

-¡Ni loca te dejaré ir! Mira como estas- Dijo Hikari con mucha preocupación.

-No me importa como este ¡Debo de hacer algo!-

-Takeru-

-Dejen de pelear ¡No ayudaran en nada si pelean! Aparte, Kari tiene razón… Hermano, en tus condiciones será mejor que descanses- Yamato trataba de razonar con su hermano menor.

-Me niego a eso-

-¡No seas testarudo! Escucha a Kari y a Matt- Dijo Ken mientras que posaba su mano en el hombro del chico e intentaba hacer que él recapacite.

-Ken ¿Tú también?-

-Se honesto ¿Crees que nos puedas ayudar en algo estando cómo estás?- Preguntó Joe.

-Pero… Está bien- Dijo Takeru mientas que se cruzaba de brazos completamente enfadado.

-Tú tranquilo… Déjanoslo a nosotros- Dijo Cody con una sonrisa.

-Bien- Takeru sí que parecía muy molesto al no poder hacer nada y quedarse tan sólo de brazos cruzados -Patamon ¡Vámonos!-

-T.K. ¿A dónde vas?-

-Pues a donde crees, hermano… Ya es tarde, me voy para mi casa porque no quiero preocupar a mi madre- Dijo Takeru mientras agarraba sus cosas -Adiós- Dicho eso, Takeru y Patamon se marcharon de la casa de Koushiro dejando a todos muy preocupados.

-Takeru… Hoy me dijiste que tu madre trabajaría hasta tarde- Dijo Patamon, quien estaba arriba de su cabeza.

-Lo sé-

-¿Estás pensando en tratar de entrar al Digimundo por tu propia cuenta?-

-Ja ¡A ti no te puedo ocultar nada!-

-T.K. ¡Escuchaste lo que los demás dijeron! Además es muy peligroso-

-Patamon… Yo no soporto el no hacer absolutamente nada-

Después de que Patamon escuchara eso, lo único que hizo fue lanzar un fuerte suspiro de cansancio. Takeru y Patamon estuvieron en un total silencio mientras caminaban hacia la casa del chico y al llegar se percataron de que una mujer y un cachorro se estaban sentados en el suelo justo enfrente de la puerta de la casa de Takeru, la mujer estaba tocando una vieja ocarina azul con los ojos cerrados.

-Jazmín y Chopper- Susurró T.K. muy sorprendido.

-T.K. ¿Tú conoces a esa mujer y al cachorro?- Preguntó Patamon, pero Takeru no le respondió.

-¿Siempre llegas a esta hora?- Preguntó Jazmín cuando dejó de tocar su ocarina.

-No… Hoy fue por un motivo especial-

-Fue por el Digimundo- Dijo Jazmín mientras que se levantaba del suelo y guardaba la ocarina en su bolso.

-¿Esta mujer sabe del Digimundo? Pero ¿Cómo?- Patamon no entendía nada de lo que ahí estaba pasando.

-Niño ¿Tienes mi libro?-

-Sí- Dijo Takeru y acto después sacó el libro rojo de su mochila para entregárselo a Jazmín -Tenga-

-Muchas gracias… ¿Lograste descifrar algo?-

-Permítame responder su duda con otra duda… ¿Quién es usted?- Esa pregunta logró hacer que Jazmín sonriera.

-Ya te lo dije… Soy tu guardiana-

-Pero ¿Eso qué significa?... Escuche si no me dice ahora mismo quien es, llamaré a la policía-

-Tranquilo ¡Te lo diré!... Puede ser que en un principio no me creas, pero en ocasiones así suena la verdad-

-¿Usted es la que está causando daño al Digimundo?-

-Yo no soy la que le hace daño al Digimundo, pero sí conozco a las personas que lo están haciendo-

-¿Personas?-

-Takeru ¿Podemos entras a tu casa? No quiero que nadie más nos escuche-

-¿Me dirá todo?-

-Lo básico-

-Está bien… Entremos…-

Takeru sacó de su bolsillo las llaves de su casa, abrió la puerta e invitó a Jazmín a pasar, Chopper entró detrás de ella y luego entró Takeru con Patamon, quien aún no entendía nada de lo que ahí estaba sucediendo.

-T.K. ¿Me dirás quiénes son ellos?-

-Tu tranquilo, Patamon… Yo seré quien les dirá todo- Dijo Jazmín con una amable sonrisa -¿Me puedo sentar?-

-Adelante-

-¡Gracias!... Veamos ¿Por dónde empiezo?-

-Puede empezar con responderme ¿Quién es?... Y no me diga eso de que usted es mi guardiana porque la verdad no entiendo a qué se refiere con eso-

-Está bien… Escuchen, en primer lugar quiero que sepan que yo no soy alguien de este mundo…-

-¿Qué?-

-Yo no soy una humana…-

-¿Es de otro mundo?- Preguntaron Takeru y Patamon al unísono.

-Sí… Mi mundo se lo conoce como el Mundo Mágico-

-¿Mágico? Pero la magia no es real- Dijo Patamon.

-Patamon… El universo está lleno de cosas que aún los seres humanos desconocen-

-La magia… Los hechiceros…-

-Todo es real, Takeru-

-Parece que en realidad nos está diciendo la verdad, pero ¿Por qué no le creo?... Ah ya sé, porque son cuentos de hadas y para su información yo no nací ayer-

-Takeru, si yo fuera tú le crearía- Dijo una voz infantil detrás de Takeru y de Patamon.

-¿Ah?-

Tanto Takeru como Patamon dirigieron su mirada hacia quien había dicho eso y los dos se quedaron completamente en shock al ver quién era el que había hablado.

-Patamon ¿Tú escuchaste…?-

-¿Al cachorro hablar?... Sí-

-Chopper… Creí haberte dicho que no hablaras hasta que yo te lo dijera- Regañó Jazmín.

-Lo siento, pero es que no lo pude soportar más-

Takeru y Patamon estaban completamente sorprendidos por escuchar al perro hablar y se quedaron ahí boquiabiertos mirando al pequeño animal durante unos 10 Minutos.

-¿Qué les pasa?, ¿Aún continúan procesándolo?- Chopper sabía que se iban a sorprender, pero no esperaba que se quedaran así durante 10 Minutos.

-¿Qué clase de perro dice "Procesándolo"?- Preguntó Patamon mientras se acercaba a Chopper.

-¿Qué clase de perro dice lo que sea?- Preguntó Takeru, quien aún seguía sorprendido.

-Chicos ¿Él fue prueba suficiente?-

-Enserio… Ustedes no son de aquí, pero… Pero ¿Me puede decir?... ¿Por qué vinieron a este mundo?-

-Yo vine por ti… Chopper es un polizón, se metió a mi nave sin que yo me diera cuenta-

-Un momento ¿Usted vino por mí?-

-Takeru, tú tienes poderes que no puedes explicar… Puede ser que seas un humano, pero en tu interior habita una esencia de un poderoso hechicero guerrero…-

-¿Un hechicero guerrero?... Pero ¿Cómo sabe que soy yo el que en realidad busca?-

-Porque pudiste leer este libro- Respondió Jazmín mientras le mostraba el libro rojo que estaba entre sus manos.

-Sólo pude leer lo que estaba escrito con tinta roja…-

-Y para mí eso es más que suficiente-

-Pero…-

-¿Quieres otra prueba? Bueno, quítate el vendaje que tienes en tu brazo lastimado y veras que ya está curado-

-¿Mi brazo?- Takeru empezó a sacarse las vendas que le había puesto Joe y cuando terminó pudo ver que lo que dijo Jazmín fue verdad, su brazo ya estaba curado -Pero ¿Cómo?... Es como si jamás me hubiera lastimado-

-Los hechiceros se curar mucho más rápido que los humanos y como tú sólo tenían unos cuantos rasguños no tardo tanto en curarse-

-Ya veo…-

-Takeru, si tú me permites entrenarte para que te conviertas en un poderoso hechicero te aseguro que salvaremos a todos los mundos que están en peligro ¿Qué dices?, ¿Aceptas?-

-Acepto- Dijo Takeru con mucha seguridad en sí mismo -Si el Digimundo y el Mundo Humano están en peligro… Yo haré lo que sea por salvarlos-

-Me alegro mucho que me tocara un chico noble como lo eres tú, niño… Bueno, creo que será mejor de que Chopper y yo ya nos retiremos- Dijo Jazmín mientras se levantaba de su asiento y guardaba el libro en su bolso donde también estaba su vieja ocarina azul -Mañana empezará tu entrenamiento y veras de lo que eres capaz de hacer ¡Nos vemos después!-

-¡Adiós!-

Una vez que Jazmín y Chopper ya se marcharon, Patamon decidió tomar la palabra.

-La verdad no entendí mucho de lo que pasó aquí, pero creo que será mejor que vallamos a dormir-

-Tienes razón… Hoy pasaron muchas cosas-

Dicho esto, los dos se dirigieron hacia la habitación del chico para descansar y así retomar energías para el día de mañana, un día que de seguro sería un día muy largo.


	7. Capítulo VI- La primera batalla mágica

** Capítulo VI- La primera batalla mágica**

Al día siguiente, después de que terminaran las clases, todos los niños elegidos fueron a la casa de Koushiro para seguían tratando de entrar al Digimundo y ayudar a sus amigos… Bueno, todos menos Takeru ya que él ahora se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad junto a Patamon, Chopper y Jazmín. La mujer había ido hacia la escuela del chico para decirle que su entrenamiento tenía que empezar inmediatamente si quería salvar a todos los mundos que estaban en peligro. Takeru, para evitar el interrogatorio de todos sus amigos, había dicho que no se encontraba bien y que volvería hacia su casa para descansar un poco. Ahora Takeru y Patamon se encontraba charlando muy animadamente con el pequeño Chopper mientras que Jazmín se encontraba sentada debajo de la sombra de un árbol mientras tocaba su vieja ocarina.

-Chopper ¿Qué clase de criatura eres?- Preguntó Takeru.

-Pues, en realidad… Bueno, aunque no lo creas yo son un robot-

-¿Un robot?-

-Sí… Mi creadora me inventó para que sus dos pequeñas hijas jugaran conmigo mientras que ella y su esposo trabajan en sus locos inventos… Esos dos son unos verdaderos genios-

-Que impresionante… Dime algo ¿Te puedes trasformar en otra cosa?- Pregunto Patamon.

-¡Sí! Tan sólo necesito encanarlo para que se almacene en mi almacén de datos-

-Genial-

-Takeru… ¿Podías venís?- Llamó Jazmín una vez que había dejado de tocar su ocarina.

-Sí ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Takeru con una gran sonrisa mientras que se acercaba hacia donde estaba jazmín dejando a Patamon y a Chopper atrás. Cuando él ya estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, se sentó a su lado.

-Bueno… Tú sabes que hay maldad en este mundo ¿Cierto?-

-Sí-

-Bueno… Resulta que esa maldad pronto te empezará a perseguir sin importar en donde estés… Y como yo soy tu guardiana siempre estaré ahí para protegerte en todo momento ¿Entendiste?-

-Lo entendió muy bien, pero ¿Una maldad pronto me empezará a perseguir?, ¿Es algo parecido como la oscuridad que siempre atormenta a Kari?... El Mar Oscuro-

-No… Lo que atormenta a tu amiga no es nada comparado con lo que a vos te empezará a perseguir… Bueno, en realidad lo que siempre te ha estado persiguiendo, pero tú nunca te has dado cuenta- Eso último Jazmín lo había susurrado, pero Takeru la escuchó a la perfección.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- Preguntó Takeru muy extrañado.

-¿Qué? No, nada… Olvida lo último que dije- Dijo Jazmín con una sonrisa nerviosa -Por cierto, Takeru… No me trates tan formalmente ¿Quieres? Es que no me gusta-

-Bueno… Como tú gustes, Jazmín- Dijo Takeru con una alegre sonrisa -Tú puedes llamarme T.K. en vez de Takeru-

-¡Bien!... Por cierto, veo que algo te preocupa ¿Qué es?-

-Por ahora, creo que todo-

-¿Todo?-

-¡Sí! Me preocupa el Digimundo y los digimons que fueran ahí… Y también…-

-¿Y también te preocupa que puedas tener una nueva batalla?-

-Pues, sí… Además, aun no digiero por completo todo eso que me dijiste la otra noche-

-¿Te refieres a lo del Mundo Mágico?, ¿Y a eso de que tú tienes la esencia de un poderoso hechicero guerrero?- Preguntó Jazmín aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Sí-

-Sé que es difícil de creer, pero todo lo que te dije es completamente cierto-

-Lo sé… Sé que no me estas mintiendo, pero… ¿Por qué yo?, ¿Por qué te importo tanto que yo pudiera leer ese libro rojo?, ¿Acaso yo soy el único que lo puede leer?, ¿Y por qué sólo puedo leer lo que está escrito con tinta roja?...-

-¿Siempre haces demasiadas preguntas?- Preguntó Jazmín muy sorprendida. Ella jamás pensó que Takeru fuera un chico demasiado curioso.

-Lo hago si no me dan respuestas-

-Bien, te responderé a lo que acabas de preguntarme… Eres tú porque eres un chico especial… Me importó tanto que tú pudieras leer el libro rojo porque el guerrero hechicero que tanto he estado buscando puede leerlo… Técnicamente no, tú no eres el único que puede leer ese libro… Y sólo puedes leer lo que está escrito con tinta roja porque son tus propios hechizos… ¿Ya estas contento?

-Ahora me has dejado con más dudar y preguntas-

-Lo sé, pero descuida… Descubrirás toda la verdad cuando llegue la hora- Dijo Jazmín mientras se levantaba del suelo y ayudaba a Takeru a hacer lo mismo.

-Está bien, si tú lo dices-

-Ahora… Quiero que tú me respondas a una pequeña duda que yo tengo-

-Claro ¡Pregúntame lo que quieras!-

-¿Qué es lo más importante para ti?-

-¿Lo más importante? Mi familia-

-Y dime ¿Quién es la persona más importante en tu vida? Me refiero a esa persona que tanto aprecias y que te importa más que el mismo universo-

Cuando Takeru escucho eso, él sólo pudo pensar en una sola persona.

-Mi mejor amiga, Hikari Yagami… Pero ¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto? Pensé que lo sabías todo de mí-

-Sólo sé de tu familia y de tus relaciones más cercanas… Dime algo ¿A Hikari la quiere mucho?-

-Por supuesto que sí… Yo daría lo que fuera con tan sólo verla feliz- Dijo Takeru con mucha seguridad en sus palabras.

-Eso será un gran problema- Susurró Jazmín.

-¿Qué?-

-Nada… No dije nada- Dijo Jazmín con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Guardiana de uno de los libros rojos… ¿No crees que deberías dejar de ocultarle las cosas y espesar a decirle toda la verdad sobre lo que está pasando?- Preguntó una voz femenina detrás de ellos.

-¿Ah?-

Cuando Takeru y Jazmín se dieron la vuelta, pudieron ver que la que les había hablado fue Naoko, quien estaba siendo acompañada por su guardián Spencer y por su digimon BlackGatomon.

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?- Preguntó Jazmín con un cierto enfado.

-Naoko… ¿Tú también eres una elegida?- Preguntó Takeru al ver a BlackGatomon.

-Podría decirse que sí, Takaishi- Dijo Naoko con una sonrisa burlona.

-Con que volviste… Pensé que no te volvería a verte- Dijo Spencer mientras miraba a Takeru.

-¿Qué?, ¿Acaso yo lo conozco?- Le preguntó Takeru muy extrañado -Señor, creo que me está confundiendo con alguien más-

-No lo creo… Eres igual a él… Incluso tu Aura es la misma-

-¿Aura?-

-Spencer… Él todavía no sabe nada de eso, así que te recomiendo que no le hables de esa manera- Dijo Jazmín.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?- Preguntó Patamon cuando él y Chopper se acercaron hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Con que ese es tu digimon- Dijo Naoko mientras miraba a Patamon.

-Se parece mucho a él- Dijo BlackGatomon al ver que Patamon era idéntico a un digimon que ella conocía.

-¿Tú eres la que le está haciendo daño al Digimundo?- Preguntó Takeru con el ceño fruncido.

-Podríamos decirse que soy parte del grupo que lo está haciendo…-

-Pero ¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé… Yo sólo sigo órdenes de unos superiores-

-¿Ordenes de unos superiores?- Preguntó Takeru muy extrañado en forma de susurro.

-Takaishi… ¿Qué te parece si tenemos una pequeña y divertida batalla?- Preguntó Naoko.

-¿Aquí?... Bien, si eso es lo que quieres- Dijo Takeru mientras sacaba su D-3 del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Guarda tu D-3… Yo no me refiero a que nuestros digimons peleen-

-¿Qué?-

-Tú y yo tendremos una batalla-

-¿Qué dices? Yo no peleo con mujeres-

-Que lastima- Dijo Naoko mientras que señalaba a Takeru con sus dedos medio e índice de su mano derecha.

-Esperen- Los detuvo Jazmín, quien sabía de ante mano lo que ellos tenía plateado hacer -Takeru aún no sabe sobre eso-

-Yo te dije que le dejaras de ocultarle las cosas y que empezaras a decirle toda la verdad… Además, todos nosotros estamos cansados de esperarlos- Dijo Naoko mientras miraba a Jazmín con mucha furia -Spencer-

-Lo entiendo- Dijo Spencer mientras que de su chaqueta sacaba un libro de tapa verde que al abrirlo en una cierta página empezó a brillar con una intensa luz dorada.

-_Ese libro se parece al libro rojo y además está brillando con una luz dorada, pero ¿Por qué?_- Pensó Takeru para su adentro.

-El 1° hechizo: **¡**Buzarai**!**- Gritó Spencer y entonces vio como Naoko disparaba de sus dedos un rayo de fuego que se digirió directamente hacia donde estaba Takeru.

-Pero ¿Qué?-

Takeru cerró sus ojos con fuerza emperrando a ese rayo de fuego, pero no lo sintió… Lo único que sintió en ese momento fueron unos brazos que lo abrazaban por detrás. Cuando Takeru abrió sus ojos pudo ver que Jazmín lo había sacado de la dirección del ataque.

-Jazmín-

-T.K. ¿Estás bien?- Preguntaron Patamon y Chopper mientras se dirigían hacia donde estaban Takeru y Jazmín.

-Sí, pero… Patamon ¿Tú visto lo que yo vi?- Preguntó Takeru con los ojos como platos -Naoko… Ella lanzó un rayo de fuero de sus dedos, pero ¿Cómo lo hizo?, ¿Cómo?-

-_Si a Takeru le dio sorpresa y miedo a ver a Naoko hacer eso… Me pregunto ¿Cómo será su reacción al ver que él puede hacer algo parecido?- _Pensó Jazmín para su adentro -Pero bueno… Creo que tengo que hacerlo ¡Es mi deber!-

-¿Ah?-

Jazmín dejó a Takeru y entonces corrió rápidamente hacia donde había dejado su bolso para sacar el libro rojo que ahí tenía guardado. Cuando Jazmín abrió el libro, al igual que el libro verde, el libro rojo empezó a brillar con una intensa luz dorada.

-El 1° hechi…- Jazmín, por alguna razón no quería disparar el hechizo. Ella miró a Takeru, quien miraba a Naoko con un cierto miedo en su rostro -_De verdad lo lamente, Takeru_… T.K. ¡Mírame y escúchame!-

-¿Ah?- Takeru dirigió su mirada en Jazmín.

-Tú no eres un niño normal… Y ahora sólo quiero que mires directamente hacia donde estas esas personas- Dijo Jazmín mientras señalaba hacia donde estaban Naoko y compañía.

-Está bien- Dijo Takeru con algo de miedo, pero seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Qué?, ¿Dispararas su primer hechizo?... Tonta, él todavía no sabe nada de eso ¡Te aseguro que se desmayara al ver lo que puede hacer!- Dijo Naoko.

-Takeru, cuando veas lo que puedes hacer… Espero que no te asustes por eso- Susurró Jazmín sin prestarle atención al comentario de Naoko -El 1° hechizo: **¡**Avalot**!**- Gritó Jazmín y vio como los ojos de Takeru se tornaron blancos y de ellos se dispararon unos rayos láser de color azul.

-Pero ¿Qué?-

-Naoko ¡Cuidado!-

El hechizo que Takeru disparó fue directamente hacia donde estaba Naoko, pero Spencer fue más rápido que ese ataque y logró salvarla. Como los rayos láser chocaron contra unos cuantos árboles, se creó una gran explosión y gracias a eso Spencer, Naoko y BlackGatomon lograron escapar de ese lugar.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Takeru una vez que sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Takeru estaba realmente lastimado y con la ropa hecha añicos debido a la gran explosión que causo.

-No lo sé, pero me gusto- Dijo Patamon, quien también estaba algo lastimado debido a la explosición.

-A mí también me gusto- Dijo Chopper, quien tenía unos cuantos rasguños.

-Jazmín ¿Tú disparaste eso?-

-No- Dijo Jazmín cuando empezó a caminar hacia donde estaban ellos -Tú lo hiciste…-

-¿Cómo?-

-Te dije que no eras un niño normal y que eras especial-

-Jazmín, si yo puedo hacer eso… ¿Quiere decir que soy un fenómeno?- Preguntó Takeru mientras que agachaba su cabeza hacia el suelo.

-Takeru… Tú no eres un fenómeno- Dijo Jazmín con una media sonrisa mientras apoyaba su mano sobre su cabeza para tratar de animarlo un poco.

-Pero ¿Cómo es que pude hacer eso?... Esas personas tenían un libro muy parecido al nuestro… La única diferencia era que el libro de ellos es de color verde mientras que el nuestro es de color rojo-

-T.K.-

-Quiero sabes que es lo que sucede-

-Te lo explicaré, pero aún no es el momento… Te prometo que te diré todo cuando llegue la hora-

Takeru estaba a punto de seguir lanzándole más preguntas, pero de repente su D-Terminal comenzó a sonar y así sobresaltando a todos los presentes.

-Cielos ¿Y ahora qué pasa?- Preguntó Takeru mientras que sacaba su D-Terminal que tenía guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzó a leer el mensaje que le había mandado su hermano.

_ ¡Hola! Hermanito… Espero que te sientas mejor, pero ahora necesitamos que vengas a la casa de Izzy inmediatamente ¡Ven con Patamon!._

_ Matt_

-Tal vez… Tal vez tus amigos ya lograron encontrar una forma de entrar al Digimundo- Dijo Jazmín.

-El Digimundo y los digimons me preocupan, pero…

-Tranquilo- Dijo Jazmín con una encantadora sonrisa.

-¿Mañana por lo menos responderás a algunas de las preguntas que surgieron en mi cabeza?- Preguntó Takeru con una sonrisa mientras guardaba su D-Terminal.

-Sólo si sé las respuestas-

-Será mejor de que Patamon y tú ya se vayan… Todos los están esperando- Dijo Chopper.

-Él tiene razón… Pero antes de que se vayan quiero decirles algo muy importante… Niños, si no quieres que sus amigos se involucren en una batalla en la que en serio podrían morir, no le digan nada a nadie ¿Entendieron?-

-Sí ¡Vámonos, Patamon!-

-Bien… Nos vemos luego- Se despidió Patamon mientras que se subía a la cabeza de Takeru -Y ustedes tranquilos ¡No diremos absolutamente nada!-

-Adiós… Guardiana Jazmín-

-Nos vemos después-

Después de despedirse, Takeru y Patamon se encaminaron directo hacia la casa de Izzy con mucha rapidez.

-Jazmín ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó Chopper una vez que Takeru y Patamon ya no estaban.

-Quiero que vayas hacia donde está la nave y que te pongan en contacto con la Liga Clandestina-

-¿Hablaras con esas personas?-

-Sí… Además, seguramente Jonathan está preocupado por mí porque hace tiempo que no me comunico con él- Dijo Jazmín con una linda sonrisa.

-Entendido- Dijo Chopper mientras empezaba a caminar -Por cierto ¿Dónde estacionaste la nave?-

-Debe estar entre esos árboles…- Dijo Jazmín mientras señalaba hacia unos árboles que estaban cerca de ahí - Pero ten cuidado ya que la nave está en estado invisible y te puedes golpear con ella-

-Está bien-

Después de que Chopper ya estaba entre los árboles mientras trataba de encontrar la nave invisible, Jazmín dirigió su mirada hacia donde Takeru y Patamon se habían marchado.

-Jamás pensé de que Takeru tuviera un poder y fuerza tan increíble- Dijo Jazmín mientras empezaba a recordar lo que ahí había pasado en tan sólo unos cuantos minutos -De seguro… Ese chico nos será de mucha ayuda-

* * *

><p><p>

Cuando Takeru y Patamon entraron a la casa de Koushiro, ellos vieron que todos estaban como locos y en que sus caras se veían la preocupación.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras- Dijo Daisuke al ver a Takeru.

-Lo siento-

-T.K. ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- Preguntó Yamato al ver como estaba su hermano.

-¿Qué? A esto… Bueno, yo… Me encontré con unos imbéciles de la escuela- Mintió Takeru ya que él no quería que su hermano y sus amigos se involucraran en lo que sea que estaba por venir.

-¿Unos imbéciles?, ¿Quiénes eran?-

-Tú no los conoces… Dejemos esto de dalo y díganme ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Takeru tratando de evadir el tema por completo.

-La puerta del Digimundo se volvió a abrir- Dijo Yamato.

-Entonces hay que ir- Dijo Patamon después de haber bajado de la cabeza de Takeru.

-No podemos- Dijo Veemon.

-¿Qué?-

-Todos nosotros ya lo intentaron, pero ninguno logró pasar la puerta- Dijo Koushiro.

-¿Nadie logró pasar la puerta?- Patamon se veía muy sorprendido por eso.

-T.K. ¿Puedes intentarlo?- Preguntó Joe.

-Yo…- Takeru empezó a verse dudoso.

-Vamos ¡Hazlo!- Ken intentó animarlo, pero resulta que Takeru tenía miedo… Mucho miedo.

-¡Alto! Mi hermano no quiere hacerlo-

-¿Cómo que no quiere hacerlo? Es el único que falte ¡Él debe poder entrar!- Taichi parecía muy desesperado.

-Tal vez, pero no está seguro-

-Matt ¡Que lo intente!- Dijo Daisuke mientras veía a Takeru con cierta furia.

-Chicos, dejen a T.K. en paz- Hikari se paró junto a él para intentar protegerlo.

-Ella tiene razón ¡No hay que presionarlo!- Dijo Sora para intentar calmar las cosas, pero Taichi movió a Yamato y a Hikari de su camino y sujetó a Takeru de su camiseta.

-Tai- Gritaron todos al unisonó.

Taichi levantó un puño y estaba decidido a golpear a Takeru, pero al ver como su mejor amigo trataba de separarlos y al ver a su hermana menor llorando por el miedo, Taichi por un momento dudo en golpearlo.

-Ya suéltalo- Le ordenó Yamato mientras seguía intentando separar a Taichi de Takeru.

-Hermano, por favor ¡No le hagas daño!- Suplicó Hikari mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Me vas a golpear o no?- Dijo Takeru sin emoción alguna en su vos y con una cara de pocos amigos.

Taichi enserio quería golpearlo, pero al escucharlo decir eso lo soltó y bajo su mirada al suelo.

-Perdóname… Pero es que enserio estoy desesperado- Dijo Taichi y entonces empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos, Sora se acercó a él y lo abrazo.

-Tranquilo… Todo estará bien- Sora intentaba consolar a su novio, pero no tuvo ningún éxito.

-_Si yo estuviera en el lugar de Taichi también estaría muy preocupado_- Pensó Takeru para su adentro antes de lanzar un fuerte suspiro.

Después de eso, Takeru se acercó a Taichi y puso una mano en el hombro del chico.

-¿Ah?-

-Tai… Lo voy a intentar, pero si por casualidad algo malo me sucede… Traten de no buscar respuestas. Si nuestros nuevos enemigos resultan ser humanos y ellos pueden hacer cosas que nosotros no podemos, quiero que escapen… Y por favor no se dejen encañar por las apariencias ¿De acurdo?- Todos, menos Patamon, lo miraron con la interrogante en la cara.

-De… De acuerdo-

-Espera ¿Qué quería decir con eso, T.K.?- Preguntó Yamato a no entender que era lo que su hermano quería decir.

-Lo que quiero decir es que… En ocasiones, las personas no son lo que parecen o lo que dicen ser-

Después de decir eso, Takeru se paró frente a la computadora de Koushiro y le mostró su D-3 a la pantalla. La computadora absorbió a Takeru, pero Patamon, quien lo iba siguiendo, no paso.

-¿Qué?-

Todos se mostraron espantados al ver eso, después de todo es este caso Takeru estaría sólo.

-T.K.- Hikari había corrido hacia donde estaba la computadora y empezó a mostrarle su D-3 a la pantalla, pero no funcionaba.

-Mi hermano menor… ¿Estará sólo en el Digimundo? No sabemos que peligros puede haber ahí-

-Él no puede estar sólo- Susurró Kari sin dejar de mirar a la pantalla de la computadora con cierto pavor.

-Izzy… No te quedes ahí parado boquiabiertos ¡Haz algo!-

-Ya voy, Matt- Koushiro empezó a oprimir botones y a escribir cosas en su computadora, pero no pasaba nada.

-_Si esas personas están en el Digimundo… T.K. espero que no te pasa nada malo_- Pensó Patamon para su adentro.

-Todo esto es tu culpa- Le gritó Yamato a Taichi.

-¿Cómo que es mi culpa?-

-¿Qué acaso no te diste cuenta, tarado? T.K. no quería ir ¡Él tenía miedo!- Yamato se abalanzó a Taichi y los dos estaban a punto de golpearse. Pero Sora agarró a Taichi, y Mimi agarró a Yamato.

-Chicos, tranquilícense- Dijeron Sora y Mimi al unisonó.

-Idiota… Por tu culpa, mi hermano menor podría morir-

-No digas esas cosas- Gritó Cody y así provocando que todos lo miraran -Yo conozco a T.K. desde hace bastante tiempo y sé que él es muy fuerte, Takeru no morirá-

-De todas maneras, Matt tiene razón… Por mi culpa T.K. podría morir- Taichi parecía muy afectado por la situación -Matt, si enserio lo quieres ¡Golpéame! Pero eso no cambiara el hecho de que Takeru podría estar en un gran peligro-

-Bueno… Creo que yo también exageré ¡Lo siento!… Pero él es mi hermano y, aunque no vivamos juntos, lo quiero… Es mi único hermano- Los ojos de Yamato se humedecieron.

-Matt, tranquilo… Es exactamente como dijo Cody. Takeru es fuerte y no va a morir… Él jamás se rendirá- Dijo Mimi con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Pero…-

-Recuerda que él posee el emblema de la esperanza y la esperanza en lo último que muere- Dijo Mimi con una encantadora sonrisa para despreocupar un poco a su novio.

-Tienes razón-

Después de que Taichi y Yamato ya estaban un poco más calmados, todos empezaron a moverse para tratar de localizar al chico de la esperanza, pero no lograron nada… En este caso Takeru de verdad estaba completamente solo.


	8. Capítulo VII- Una heroína desconocida

** Capítulo VII- Una heroína desconocida**

Takeru había llegado hacia el Digimundo o al menos eso parecía ya que todo estaba totalmente oscuro, no se veía absolutamente nada. Takeru empezó a caminar y luego empezó a correr hasta que llegó hacia una gran montaña, la escaló y ahí pudo ver como Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon y Palmon estaban capturados en una especie de jaula negra que estaba extendida por el aire. Takeru corrió hacia donde estaban sus amigos, pero no los alcanzaba.

-T.K. ¡Ayúdanos!- Suplicó Palmon.

-Por favor ¡Sálvanos!- Dijo Gabumon mientras extendía su pata hacia Takeru.

-T.K.- Gritó Agumon, quien se veía muy desesperado.

-T.K. ¡Ayuda!-

Los digimons estaban muy en lo alto, si tan sólo Takeru tuviera a Pegasusmon podría volar hacia ellos, pero ahora él estaba solo.

-T.K. ¡Ten cuidado!- Dijeron los cuatro digimons al unísono.

-¿Qué?- Takeru los miró muy confundido sin entender su advertencia.

-Con que tú eres el chico que nosotros hemos estado buscando y el que mis jefes andaban esperando- Dijo una voz masculina detrás de Takeru.

-¿Ah?- Takeru se dio la vuelta y ahí pudo ver que era otro chico el que le había hablado.

-Así que sí has venido, niño- Dijo una mujer que estaba al lado del chico- Lo siento, pero no podemos permitir que arruines nuestros planes-

-Ella tiene razón… Lo único que haces por el momento es estorbar- Dijo un digimon que estaba arriba de la cabeza del chico, un digimon que era idéntico a Patamon.

-Elena ¿Me harías el honor?-

-Seguro, Kazuki- Dijo Elena mientras que de su bolso sacaba un libro de tapa negra.

-¿Otro libro?… Eso quiere decir que ustedes también…-

-¿Ya lo sabes? Entonces, supongo que lo puede hacer Kazuki no te sorprenderá- Dijo el digimon.

-Tsukaimon ¡Cállate!… Y bájate de mi cabeza- Dijo Kazuki mientras que agarraba a Tsukaimon y lo tiraba al suelo -Elena-

-Sí- Dijo Elena mientras que abría el libro negro que empezó a brillar con una intensa luz dorada -El 1° hechizo: **¡**Giganoreis**!**-

Entonces, Kazuki disparó el primer ataque y Takeru trató de esquivarlo, pero no lo consiguió. El ataque le dio de frente y así provocando que él saliera volando hacia algunas cuantas piedras que se encontraba por ahí.

-T.K.- Gritaron sus amigos con desesperación.

-T.K. ¡Responde!- Gabumon se escuchaba realmente espantado.

Takeru empezó a levantarse con algo de dificultad y como empezó a sentir que algo resbalaba por su cara, puso su mano y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando.

-Chico ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros? Descubrirás grandes poder y fantásticos inventos que están más allá de la imaginación serán tuyos ¿Qué dices?-

-Bromeas ¿Verdad?... Yo jamás me uniría al lado oscuro ni aunque mi vida dependiera de eso- Gritó Takeru.

-Está bien… Si tú no te unes a nosotros, me temo que tendré que destruirte- Dijo Kazuki mientras empezaba a caminar hacia donde estaba Takeru.

-¿Destruirme?-

-Sí… La esperanza tendrá el gran honor de morir primero ¡Así que desaparece!-

-El 1° hechizo: **¡**Giganoreis**!**-

-T.K.- Gritaron los digimons al mismo tiempo al ver como Kazuki atacaba una vez más a Takeru.

* * *

><p>Hikari empezó a desesperarse al no encontrar alguna forma de entrar al Digimundo. Para ella algo no estaba bien y no aguantaba el no saber nada de Takeru. Taichi la intentaba calmar, pero no podía ya que ella estaba enojada con él porque Takeru se había arriesgado por su culpa.<p>

-Kari ¡Ya cálmate!- Dijo Daisuke.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme?- Preguntó Hikari mientras que empezaba a sentir algo que oprimía su pecho, una angustia enorme. Ella sentía que a Takeru le había pasado algo… Algo muy malo.

-T.K.- Dijo Patamon con cara de preocupación.

-Patamon ¡Tranquilo!- Dijo Gatomon mientras intentaba animarlo un poco, pero era inútil.

-Yo… Creo que T.K. está en problemas- Dijo Patamon mientras que algunas lágrimas le salían de sus ojos.

-Patamon ¿A qué te refieres con eso?, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a mi hermano?-

-No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento-

-Yo también- Dijo Hikari.

-¡Esto no puede ser! Por favor, Izzy ¡Tenemos que ir!- Yamato parecía muy angustiado y empezó a agarrarse el cabello por la desesperación.

-Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo- Koushiro no dejaba de teclear y de chechear alguna posibilidad para encontrar a Takeru.

* * *

><p>Takeru se encontraba tirado en el suelo y con muchas heridas profundas que sangraban.<p>

-Eso… Dolió-

-T.K. ¿Estás bien?- Gritaron los digimons al unísono.

-Obviamente que no- Susurró Takeru con una media sonrisa mientras trataba de incorporarse, pero como no tenía fuerzas suficientes se quedó en el suelo.

-Vaya… Tú eres un humano muy fuerte- Dijo Tsukaimon.

-¿Quiénes… Quiénes son ustedes?-

-Tu peor pesadilla- Respondió Elena con una sonrisa malvada.

-Bueno… Yo ya me canse de jugar contigo… Es hora de que desaparezcas, Takeru Takaishi… O mejor dicho Guerrero de los libros rojos- Dijo Kazuki mientras se preparaba para atacar a Takeru una vez más.

-El 1° hechizo: **¡**Giganoreis**!**-

-Este es mi fin…- Dijo Takeru mientras miraba como el ataque que disparó Kazuki se dirigía directo hacia donde estaba él.

-El 1° hechizo: **¡**Seoshi**!**-

-¿Ah?-

Takeru pudo ver, con algo de dificultad, como un gran chorro de agua salía disparado por su lado izquierdo y así desviando a la esfera de energía negra de Kazuki.

-Kazuki ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- Takeru escuchó una voz femenina desconocida.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?... Bueno, entiendo que no lograré ganar de esta manera… Takeru Takaishi debes sentirte realmente muy afortunado… Por ahora yo te dejaré vivir, pero no será por mucho tiempo ¿Entendiste?- Preguntó Kazuki mientras que él junto con Elena y Tsukaimon salían corriendo de ese lugar.

-Albert- Susurró la desconocida.

-Entiendo… El 1° hechizo: **¡**Seoshi**!**- Gritó el hombre que la acompañaba y al disparar el ataque directamente hacia donde estaba la jaula, liberaron a los digimons.

Tanto los digimons como esas dos personas corrieron rápidamente hacia donde Takeru estaba tirado.

-Puerta al Digimundo ¡Ábrete!-

La chica apunto su Digivece hacia un televisor que se encontraba ahí cerca y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los digimons desaparecieron.

-Albert… El chico está sangrando ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!- Esa chica se escuchaba realmente preocupada por Takeru.

-¿Quién… Quién eres?- Dijo Takeru mientras empezaba a perder la conciencia debido a la pérdida de sangre, pero antes de eso Takeru logró ver como el hombre llamado Albert sostenía un libro de tapa anaranjada.

La pregunta que había hecho Takeru hizo que su heroína desconocida le regalara una cálida sonrisa.

* * *

><p>De la nada, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon y Palmon aparecieron delante de los elegidos. Los digimons, quienes estaban lastimados y sucios, salieron a abrazar a su respectivo camarada ¡Todos estaban realmente felices!.<p>

-Tai-

-Agumon ¡Que alegría!-

-Matt-

-Gabumon-

-¡Mimi! ¡Mimi!-

-Palmon ¡Estaba realmente preocupada!-

-Sora-

-Biyomon-

Los elegidos abrazaron a sus digimons muy fuerte ya que ellos estaban realmente preocupados.

-T.K. ¿Dónde está T.K.?- Preguntaron Hikari y Patamon al unisonó mientras espesaban a buscar a Takeru con mucha de desesperación. Los demás elegidos se habían quedado en silencio, nadie se había percatado de que Takeru no estaba.

-Él… Estaba frente a nosotros- Dijo Agumon mientras agacha su cabeza.

-Un humano… Lo empezó a atacar- Gabumon parecía muy molesto.

-¿Acabas de decir humano?, ¿Nuestros nuevos enemigos son humanos?- Preguntó Ken muy sorprendido y con la idea de que tal vez era algo parecido a lo que sucedió con él.

-Eso parece… Ese chico también tenía un digimon, pero el digimon no peleó… El que nos encerró en una jaula y el que peleó con T.K. fue el mismo humano haciendo un montón de cosas muy extrañas- Dijo Biyomon.

-¿Extrañas?, ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Preguntó Sora sin entender a lo que su compañera había dicho.

-Verán… Esos dos también estaban acompañados de una mujer que traína consigo un libro de tapa negra… Cuando esa mujer leía lo que decía ese libro, el chico disparaba de sus manos una espera de energía negra- Dijo Palmon.

-¿Qué? Pero eso es imposible-

-Mimi… Eso fue lo que vimos-

-Chicos ¿Esos individuos están con mi hermano?-

-No… Ellos estuvieron a punto de matarlo…- Dijo Agumon con una mirada triste y así provocando que Hikari se pusiera bien pálida. Taichi la agarró ante de que se cayera mientras que Mimi fue con Yamato para animarlo un poco -Pero llegó una chica junto a un hombre y lo salvo-

-Justo en ese preciso momento, ella abrió el portal para que viniéramos- Gabumon intentaba explicarse para que se tranquilizaran un poco.

-Esos dos se quedaron con T.K.- Finalizó Biyomon -Lo siento, no pudimos hacer nada-

-Pero ¿Quién era esa chica?- Yamato se veía realmente desesperado y Mimi lo sujetaba del brazo para tratar de calmarlo.

-No sabemos… Nunca antes la habíamos visto- Palmon se veía triste al no poder contestar la pregunta.

Hikari y Yamato estaban quietos sin poder creérselo, mientras que Patamon se veía realmente angustiado al no saber de su camarada.

-Chicos… Bueno, creo que también tenemos que decirte otra cosa- Dijo Agumon con una mirada sería, cosa rara en él.

-Agumon, ya tenemos suficiente- Dijo Taichi.

-Pero es que tienen que saber esto…-

-Está bien ¿Qué sucede?-

-Es sobre el digimon del chico…

-Es cierto… El digimon- Dijo Gabumon entendiendo muy bien a lo que Agumon trataba de decir.

-¿Qué sucede con ese digimon?- Preguntó Cody sin entender a que querían llegar.

-Lo que pasa es que ese digimon…- Inició Agumon.

-Era idéntico a Patamon- Finalizó Gabumon.

-¿Qué?-

-Un momento ¿El digimon de ese chico también era un Patamon?- Preguntó Veemon sin creérselo.

-Los chicos no se refieren a eso… Ese digimon era idéntico a Patamon, pero no era uno- Dijo Biyomon -¿Cómo lo habían llamado?-

Los cuatro digimons empezaron a poner caras de interrogación para tratar de recordar cómo era el nombre de ese digimon que habían visto y que era idéntico a Patamon.

-Ya me acorde…- Gritó Palmon y así sobresaltando a todos.

-¿En serio?-

-¡Sí! Ese chico llamado Kazuki, llamó a su digimon con el nombre de Tsukaimon-

-¿Qué… Qué fue lo que acabas de decir?- Tartamudeó Patamon en voz baja y con una cara de espanto.

-Patamon ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Gatomon preocupada al ver como Patamon empezó a temblar -¿Conoces a ese digimon?-

Patamon no le respondió, él sólo empezó a agachar su cabeza mientras trataba de calmarse… Pero era algo técnicamente imposible.

-Yo… Yo estoy bien… Tan sólo me dio un escalofrió… Y… No… Yo no… No conozco a ese digimon… ¡No te preocupes, Gatomon!- Dijo Patamon mientras le mostraba una linda sonrisa para que ella no se preocupara, pero Gatomon notó la gran falsedad de esa sonrisa. A Patamon algo lo asusto y mucho.

-Tengo que ir al Digimundo- Dijo Hikari, quien realmente no había prestado nada de atención a la anterior conversación.

-Kari ¿Acaso te volviste loca?- Preguntó Taichi mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de su hermana.

-Tai ¡No sabemos quién esta con T.K.! No sabemos si es una enemiga o una aliada-

-Pero Kari, si ella fuera una enemiga no lo habría salvado ¿No lo crees?- Miyako intentaba calmar a su amiga.

-Eso no lo podemos asegurar ¿Qué tal si lo salvo por convicción propia?- Yamato se veía realmente molesto.

-Matt… No te preocupes y recuerda: **Nunca pierdas la esperanza**… Sé que T.K. podrá lidiar con esto- Dijo Patamon, quien por cierto aún seguía algo asustado por la repentina aparición de Tsukaimon.

-Tienes razón, pero… Yo acabo de perder al que me da mi esperanza- Susurró Hikari mientras empezaba a llorar. Taichi la abrazó con cariño para consolarla un poco ¡Tenían que hacer algo!... Pero desgraciadamente la puerta hacia el Digimundo se había cerrado nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Takeru se encontraba en una gran habitación, tendido en una cama y completamente todo vendado. Él estaba empezando a recuperar la conciencia.<p>

-¿Ah?... ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Se preguntó a sí mismo en forma de susurro mientras se incorporaba con algo de dificultad -¿Dónde estoy?-

-Estas en mi casa- Respondió una hermosa chica de unos 15 años de edad, de tez aperlada, de ojos negros y de cabello negro. Ella vestía una bruza amarilla, unos pantalones de jean y unas lindas zapatillas. En su cuello se podía admirar un fino collar de oro con un diamante enorme en forma de corazón.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Mi nombre es Sakura… Sakura Erizawa y al igual que tú… Yo soy una humana con esencia de una hechicera guerrera-

-¿Qué dijiste?, ¿Tú también… Tú también formas parte de todo esto?- Preguntó Takeru muy sorprendido al notar que al parecer había muchas personas involucradas en esto.

-Sí… Creo que sí- Dijo Sakura con una mirada triste, al parecer a ella no le gusta ser parte de lo que sea que estaba pasando -Dime algo ¿Cómo es tu primer hechizo?-

-Disparo unos rayos láser por los ojos-

-¡Genial! Yo disparo un chorro de agua de mis manos-

-Disculpa… Si tú estabas en el Digimundo… Eso quiere decir que tú también eres una elegida ¿Cuál es tu digimon?- Preguntó Takeru muy curioso.

-¿Quieres que te la presente?-

-Seguro-

-Mikemon ¡Ven aquí!-

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿El chico ya se ha despertado?- Preguntó una digimon tipo vestía demonio mientras pasaba por el umbral de la puerta. Ella tenía la apariencia de una gata blanca con machones marrones y negros que iban desde su cabeza hasta su cola.

-Takeru… Ella es Mikemon ¡Mi digimon!- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Me recuerda mucho a Gatomon y a BlackGatomon… Espera un segundo ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Cuando estabas inconsciente hable con Jazmín por teléfono y ella me dijo que te llamabas así-

-¿Conoces a mi guardiana?- Preguntó Takeru muy sorprendido.

-En realidad… Personalmente yo no la conozco, pero mi guardián sí la conoce a ella-

-Entiendo-

-Takeru… Antes habías dicho que yo te recodaba a Gatomon y a BlackGatomon… Yo conozco a BlackGatomon, pero ¿Me podrías decir quién es Gatomon?- Preguntó Mikemon.

-Tan sólo es una digimon que conozco y también una amiga… Mi digimon se lleva muy bien con ella-

-¿Qué clase de digimon tienes?- Preguntó Sakura.

-Mi digimon se llama Patamon-

-¿Patamon?, ¿Un digimon con poderes sagrados?- Preguntó Mikemon muy sorprendida -Me encantaría conocerlo-

-Pues, si quieres algún día te lo presento… También te puedo presentar a otros digimons que también son amigos míos… Un momento ¡Los digimons!- Dijo Takeru muy alterado.

-¡Tranquilo! Ellos ahora están con sus respectivos camaradas-

-Que bien- Takeru suspiró aliviado, pero eso no duro mucho tiempo -Kari-

-¿Kari?, ¿Quién es Kari?- Preguntó Sakura muy extrañada.

-Mi mejor amiga… Ella debe de estar muy preocupada por mí-

-Tal vez, pero ahora tienes que descansar… Hablaras con ella cuando te recuperes-

-No… De seguro ella está muy preocupada- Dijo Takeru mientras que se levantaba rápidamente de la cama, pero fue tan rápido que sintió un gran mareo. Sakura lo agarró de los hombros para que no se cayera y lo obligó a sentarse nuevamente.

-En mi opinión, creo que deberías descansar- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras que escuchaba como el D-Terminal de Takeru empezaba a sonar.

-No sólo Kari está preocupada… También Patamon, mis amigos y mi hermano- Dijo Takeru después de leer el mensaje que le había enviado Hikari. Él empezó responder el dicho mensaje diciendo que estaba bien y que no se preocupen por él.

-¿Tienes un hermano?- Preguntó Sakura con una mirada triste.

-Sí… Un hermano mayor- Dijo Takeru después de terminar de escribir el mensaje para Hikari y enviarlo, pero este no logró enviarse.

-Está bien… Albert, Mikemon y yo te llevaremos hacia donde están tus amigos-

-Muchas Gracias-

Sakura y Mikemon ayudaron a Takeru para que se levantara y después se dirigieron hacia el auto del guardián de la chica, Albert Torres. Al entrar al auto, ellos se sentaron en los cómodos asientos de atrás.

-Albert ¡Apresúrate!- Gritó Sakura mientras que veía como Albert corría hacia su auto y se sentaba en el asiento del conductor.

-Lo siento ¡Estaba hablando con Jazmín por teléfono!-

-¿Con Jazmín?- Preguntó Takeru, quien aún seguía algo lastimado y mareado por lo que paso en el Digimundo.

-Ella sólo quería saber si estabas bien… Por cierto ¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó Albert mientras miraba a Takeru. Él era un hombre de unos 28 años de edad, de cabello castaño y de ojos verdes.

Takeru le dijo la dirección de la casa de Koushiro y se dirigieron a máxima velocidad hacia ahí.

-Bien… Chico, aquí te dejamos- Dijo Sakura mientras que ella y Takeru bajaban del auto. Takeru se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa de koushiro, pero Sakura se quedó ahí parada junto al auto.

-¿Tú no bienes?- Takeru miró a la chica interrogándola.

-No lo sé, Takeru- Ella miró a Takeru muy dudosa.

-¡Vamos! Si tú en realidad eres buena podrías unirte a nosotros para vencer al mal-

-¿Nosotros?, ¿Quieres que tus amigos y tu hermano se enfrenten a una batalla que ellos no podrán ganar?- Preguntó Sakura muy sorprendida.

-Es cierto… Esto es muy peligroso y ellos podrían morir- Dijo Takeru con una mirada triste -Entonces ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo somos un equipo?, ¿Aceptas?-

-Seguro… Me encantara formar parte de un equipo contigo- Dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

-Fue un gusto conocerlos a todos-

-Igualmente, Takeru Takaishi-

Después de despedirse, Sakura se metió en el auto nuevamente y ella junto a Albert y Mikemon sólo se marcharon de ahí sin decir ni una otra palabra.

-¿Por qué todos me llamaran por mi nombre completo? No importa-

Takeru, sin darle importancia a eso, se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa de Koushiro y empezó a tocar el timbre.

Los elegidos empezaron a escuchar como sonaba el timbre una y otra vez, pero nadie se movía hasta que Koushiro se paró y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

Hikari estaba muy angustiada, Takeru no había contestado a su mensaje y eso la preocupaba mucho.

-T.K.- Gritó Koushiro muy feliz y asiendo que todos miraran directo hacia la puerta.

-Hola- Saludó Takeru mientras entraba a la casa de Koushiro.

-Takeru- Cuando Patamon lo vio se abalanzó directo hacia donde estaba su camarada y así provocando que él casi se cayera ya que aún seguía algo mareado -¿Qué te ha pasado?-

-No te preocupes, Patamon-

-T.K.- Hikari fue la segunda en correr hacia él, pero tampoco se dio cuenta de sus heridas y lo abrazo muy fuerte.

-Kari… Eso me duele-

-Perdón, pero es que estaba muy preocupada por ti-

Todos lo miraros y empezaron a hacerle preguntas como: ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Quién era esa chica que te salvo?, ¿Dónde está ella?, ¿Es nuestra enemiga?... Todo un interrogatorio y bueno, cuando Takeru estaba a punto de contestarles a esas preguntas, él sintió como alguien le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Auch-

-Eso fue por preocuparnos de esa manera- Dijo Taichi.

-¿Primero me obligas a ir hacia el Digimundo donde hay un gran peligro y luego me golpeas?- Preguntó Takeru mientras se agarraba la parte en la que Taichi le había golpeado.

-Lo siento ¿Estas bien?-

-Sí-

-T.K. ¿Dónde está esa chica que te salvo?- Preguntó Agumon.

-¿Quién?- Takeru estaba fingiendo de que no sabía de quien estaba hablando -Espera ¿Te refieras a la chica que me salvo de una muerte segura?, ¿Y la que vendo todas mi heridas?... ¿Esa chica?-

-Si ¡Esa chica!-

-No lo sé y no tengo ni idea de quien es- Mintió Takeru.

-¿No sabes por qué te salvo?- Preguntó Cody y Takeru negó con la cabeza.

-¿Tampoco sabes si esa chica resulta ser una enemiga o una aliada?- Preguntó Daisuke.

-Tampoco lo sé… Cuando desperté de mi desmayo… Estaba en una vieja casa abandona… Y yo estaba solo… No había nadie acompañándome- Eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-Qué extraño- Dijo Yamato.

-¡Sí! Muy extraño… Bueno, creo que lo importante es que estoy bien ¿Verdad?- Dijo Takeru tratando de evadir el tema.

-¡Sí! Lo importante es que estas vivo- Dijo Yamato.

Bueno, los chicos estuvieron hablando sobre todo lo que sucedió hasta que se hizo de noche y entonces cada uno se empezó a dirigir hacia su respectiva casa. Yamato, como aún estaba preocupado por su hermano, lo acompaño hacia su casa ya que él aún seguía muy lastimado y un poco mareado.


	9. Capítulo VIII- La verdad del otro Patamo

** Capítulo VIII- La verdad del otro Patamon**

Las clases de hoy habían terminado así que Hikari junto con Gatomon habían decidido ir a la casa de Takeru para ver cómo se encontraba. Después de todo, Takeru había faltado a la escuela porque aún seguía lastimado y su madre le había dicho que era mejor que se quedara en casa hasta que se recupere del todo.

Al llegar a la casa del chico, Hikari empezó a tocar el timbre mientras que ella y Gatomon esperaban que alguien les abriera para poder entrar. Natsuko, la madre de Takeru, fue la que les abrió la puerta muy sonriente.

-¡Buenas tardes! Kari-

-¡Hola! Señora Takaishi ¿Esta T.K.?-

-¡Sí! Él está en su habitación con Patamon ¡Entren!- Natsuko se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a las chicas y entonces ellas se encaminaron hacia la habitación de Takeru.

-¡Con su permiso!-

Hikari y Gatomon llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Takeru y entonces Hikari toco la puerta suavemente.

-Adelante- Se escuchó la voz de Takeru adentro de la habitación dando informe que podían pasar.

-T.K.- Saludó Hikari después de abrir la puerta muy sonriente.

-¿Kari?, ¿Gatomon?- Takeru parecía muy sorprendido de verlas ahí -¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-

-Yo quería ver cómo te encontraban… Y Gatomon quería ver a Patamon- Dijo Hikari mientras que se sentaba al lado de Takeru.

-Kari- Dijo Gatomon un poco sonrojada.

-Qué alegría que vinieran- Dijo Takeru con una sonrisa y así haciendo que Hikari se sonrojara un poco.

-T.K. ¿Dónde está Patamon?- Preguntó Gatomon al darse cuenta que el pequeño digimon no se encontraba con Takeru.

-Está ahí- Dijo Takeru señalando a su ventana donde estaba Patamon sentado e inmóvil mientras miraba por la ventana con una mirada serena.

-¿Y está bien?- Preguntó Gatomon ya que parecía que Patamon no se había dado cuenta de que ellos estaban ahí.

-¡No lo sé! Ha estado ahí mirando por la ventana todo el día y ni siquiera quiso comer- Dijo Takeru mientras veía como Gatomon se empezó a acercar a su camarada.

-Patamon- Gatomon comenzó a llamar a su amigo, pero este no le hacía ni caso -Patamon- Esta vez Gatomon lo toco para ver si por lo menos la miraba, pero aun así Patamon no le prestaba nada de atención -Patamon ¡Despierta!- Ahora Gatomon empezó a zarandear a su amigo, pero incluso así no le prestaba ni un poquito de su atención.

-Parece como si su cuerpo estuviera aquí, pero su mente está bien en lo alto en las nubes- Dijo Hikari al ver como su amiga zarandeaba al pequeño camarada de Takeru.

-¿Ah?- Patamon por fin despertó y giró su cabeza para así mirar a Gatomon, quien aún seguía zarandeándolo -¿Gatomon?, ¿Cuándo llegaste?-

-Hace un momento ¿en que estabas pensando?- Preguntó Gatomon notablemente preocupada.

-En nada- Susurró Patamon sin siquiera mirar a Gatomon.

-_Es claro que está mintiendo_- Pensó Gatomon para su adentro con una mirada triste -Patamon ¡Dime la verdad! Por favor-

-No te preocupes, Gatomon- Dijo Patamon con una media sonrisa, pero con una mirada muy triste -T.K. ¿Puedo ir pasear un rato?- Preguntó Patamon mientras miraba a su camarada.

-¡Sí! Tan sólo no vuelvas muy tarde- Dijo Takeru.

-¡Lo prometo! Gracias- Dijo Patamon mientras que salía volando por la ventana de la habitación de Takeru.

-¿Qué le pasara?- Preguntó Gatomon más a ella que los chicos.

-¿Patamon ha estado así todo de día?- Preguntó Hikari.

-¡Sí! Ha estado así desde… Creo que desde que ese digimon llamado Tsukaimon apareció- Dijo Takeru.

-T.K. ¿Crees que conoce a ese digimon?- Preguntó Gatomon.

-Yo estoy completamente seguro de que lo conoce- Dijo Takeru muy seguro de sus palabras.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó Hikari.

-Por algo que sucedió ayer- Dijo Takeru y entonces él comenzó a narrarles a las chicas lo que había pasado ayer, pero evitando algunas cosas.

_ Flashback_

_ Takeru estaba hablando con alguien a través de su celular mientras que Patamon se encontraba mirando la televisión._

_ -Entendido ¡Lo haré!... Por supuesto, dime ¿Te parece bien el jueves?... Bien ¿Ahora? O.K. ¡Te veré ahí! Adiós- Después de que Takeru se despidiera de con quien estaba hablando, cortó la llamada._

_ -¿Quién era?- Preguntó Patamon._

_ -Esa persona- Susurró Takeru con una media sonrisa ya que no quería que su madre lo escuchara._

_ -O.K.- Dijo Patamon al entender de quien estaba hablando su camarada._

_ -T.K.-_

_ -Sí, mamá-_

_ -Me llamaron del trabajo ¿Estarás bien si te dejo solo un par de horas?-_

_ -¡Claro que sí! Además tengo a Patamon- Dijo Takeru mientras acariciaba a su pequeño camarada._

_ -No se preocupe, señora Takaishi- Dijo Patamon con una gran sonrisa._

_ -Está bien ¡Vendré en 2 horas! Cuídense- Dijo Natsuko mientras que se dirigía hacia la puerta de salida._

_ -Adiós, mamá-_

_ Una vez que la señora Takaishi ya se había ido, Takeru dirigió su mirada a Patamon._

_ -Patamon-_

_ -¿Sí?-_

_ -Tengo que salir, pero te prometo que vendré antes que mi madre regrese-_

_ -Pero ¿A dónde vas a ir?-_

_ -Quiero saber más acerca de los libros mágicos y también quiero averiguar quiénes son esas personas que me atacaron en el Digimundo… Elena, Kazuki y Tsukaimon-_

_ -¿Quieres saber quién es Tsukaimon?- Preguntó Patamon con miedo._

_ -¿Te pasa algo?- Preguntó Takeru al ver como Patamon cambio de actitud muy rápido._

_ -No… Bueno, espero que te valla bien y ahora yo me voy a tu habitación porque tengo sueño y quiero dormir ¡Diviértete!- Dijo Patamon mientras que literalmente se fue corriendo a la habitación de Takeru._

_ -¿Esta bien?-_

_ Takeru, sin entender el comportamiento de Patamon, se dirigió hacia la puerta y cuando tocó la perilla se acordó de algo._

_ -En cierto… De vería llevar mi D-3 y el libro rojo-_

_ Takeru se dirigió hacia su habitación con calma y como la puerta estaba semi-abierta pudo ver a Patamon, quien estaba entre las sabanas de su cama. Pero lo que preocupo a Takeru fue que su pequeño amigo estaba llorando y templando de miedo._

_ -¿Por qué?- Preguntó Patamon entre lloriqueos sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Takeru -¿Por qué Tsukaimon tuvo que aparecer en mi vida nuevamente? ¡No es justo!-_

_ -Patamon- Susurró Takeru y aunque estaba muy preocupado por su pequeño amigo, decidió que era mejor que se desahogue sin que tenga que responder tantas preguntas y entonces se marchó de su casa._

_ Fin del Flashback_

-¿Y eso fue lo que pasó?- Dijo Takeru finalizando la historia.

-¿En verdad pasó eso?- Preguntó Gatomon sin creerlo.

-Sí-

-Pobre de Patamon… Tal vez algo muy malo le sucedió a él y a ese digimon… Algo que a Patamon no le gusta recordad- Dijo Hikari.

-Tienes razón, pero… Pero ¿Por qué no nos quiere decir?, ¿No se da cuenta que estamos muy preocupados por él?- Gatomon se veía muy molesta.

-Quizás no nos dice nada porque es algo que él quiere resolver solo- Dedujo Takeru -Tal vez un conflicto o algo parecido-

-Pero aun así…-

-Gatomon ¿Qué tal si vas a ver a Patamon? Quizás a ti te lo cuente- Dijo Takeru con una sonrisa.

-¿A mí?-

-¡Sí! A mí no me lo quiso decir cuando le pregunte de donde conocía a ese digimon y yo soy su cámara… Pero quizá a ti te lo cuente porque después de mí, tú eres la más cercana a él- Cuando Gatomon escuchó a Takeru decir eso no pudo evitar un gran sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas.

-Es… Está bien ¿Puedo ir, Kari?-

-Claro, pero vuelve a casa a las 11:00 P.M.- Dijo Hikari con una media sonrisa mientras que veía como Gatomon se marchaba por la ventana del cuarto de Takeru.

-Ellos hacen una linda pareja- Dijo Takeru después de que Gatomon ya no estaba.

-Eso supongo… Gatomon quiere mucho a Patamon-

-¿En serio? Pues, Patamon la precia mucho… Sólo hace falta tiempo para que ellos se hagan novios ¿No lo crees, Kari?- Preguntó Takeru mirando a Hikari.

-Sí-

Después de eso, Takeru dirigió su mirada al suelo muy pensativo e Hikari tan sólo se dispuso a mirarlo con preocupación. Ella sabía que a Takeru le preocupaba Patamon, pero también veía otra cosa en él… Algo que le molestaba y le preocupaba mucho más que su digimon y ella quería saberlo... Quería consolarlo y decirle que siempre estará ahí para él, pero ¿Cómo?. Hikari no sabía que era lo que le preocupaba ni mucho menos en que pensaba. Después de todo, Hikari Yagami se convirtió en otra chica enamorada que moría por tener al chico de sus sueños en sus brazos. Ella quería que él le dijera palabras de amor al oído, quería que él la abrazara fuerte con amo, quería tenerlo sólo para ella... ¡Quería tener el amor del chico que tanto anhelaba!.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- Takeru había sacado a Hikari de sus pensamientos.

Ella se había quedado mirándolo que ya ni pensaba que él estaba sentado justo al lado de ella. Suerte que Hikari todavía no había hablado en voz alta.

-¿A sí cómo?-

-Estabas mirándome muy fijamente-

-Yo… Sólo estaba pensando- Dijo Hikari con una sonrisa algo nerviosa y así asiendo que Takeru le sonriera, pero luego dio un fuerte suspiro -¿Qué te pasa?-

-Tan sólo estoy preocupado por Patamon… En serio espero que Gatomon averigüe algo-

-Ya veraz que sí ¡No te preocupes!-

-Kari-

-¿Sí?-

-Yo…- Hikari pudo notar como las mejillas de Takeru se sonrojaron -¿Puedo… Puedo darte un abrazo?- Preguntó Takeru muy apenado y con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Hikari miró a Takeru muy confundida y sólo se dispuso a asentir con la cabeza.

-Claro- Dijo Hikari con timidez.

Después de eso, Hikari sintió como los brazos del rubio la rodeaban. Ella sintió como su pobre corazón palpitar mientras parecía que se desbordaría en cualquier momento, sintió la respiración de él sobre ella y sintió el aroma de él, en otras palabras lo sintió a él. Takeru la abrazó con más fuerza y luego depositó su barbilla encima de la cabeza de la chica… Pero ¿Qué significaba ese abrazo para él? Ella sabía perfectamente lo que significaba para ella, pero ¿Y para él?, ¿Cuál es su significado?, ¿Por qué tan repentinamente Takeru le había pedido un abrazo?, ¿Será que de verdad le preocupaba mucho Patamon?.

A ella le fascinaba que Takeru la abrase de esa manera, pero no le gustaba el no saber el por qué lo hacía. Takeru había abrazado a Hikari en muchas ocasiones, y casi siempre fueron para consolarla de algo, pero ahora no… Este abrazo era diferente a los que alguna vez les dio para consolarla, esta vez parecía como si se estuvieran despidiendo para siempre… Pero ¿Por qué?.

Hikari estaba más que confundida y era culpa de él porque ella quería descubrir que era lo que le pasaba en realidad.

-T.K.- Dijo Hikari con una voz muy leve y algo enojada consigo misma porque sabía que se rompería ese cálido y hermoso abrazo.

-¿Sí?-

-Me… Me tengo que ir- Dijo Hikari -Lo siento- Dijo Hikari con una mirada triste mientras que se separaban.

-Tranquila- Dijo Takeru mientras que negaba con su cabeza -Tú discúlpame a mí… No debí pedirte eso- Dijo Takeru con una mirada triste.

-No pasa nada- Dijo Hikari para tranquilizarlo -Es sólo que… Este abrazo me ha dejado algo en que pensar-

-¿Pensar?, ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Takeru muy extrañado.

-Es un secreto- Dijo Hikari mientras que ponía su dedo índice en sus labios -Nos vemos después-

-Te acompaño a la puerta- Dijo Takeru mientras que los dos se marchaban hacia la puerta de salida de la residencia Takaishi.

-Adiós-

Cuando Hikari estaba por irse, ella sintió como Takeru agarraba delicadamente su mano y así haciendo que ella lo mirada muy extrañada.

-Hikari…- Takeru tenía la cabeza gacha y sus cabellos le tapaban los ojos -Sé perfectamente que estas preocupada por mí… Yo no soy un tonto ¿Sabes?... Me di cuenta que tú notaste que algo me preocupa y que no sólo se trata de Patamon-

-T.K.-

-Hikari- Él la miró directamente a los ojos -Entiende que el por qué no te lo dijo no es porque no confié en ti… Lo que pasa en que, no te lo digo porque quiero protegerte- Dijo Takeru mientras que soltaba la mano de Hikari.

-¿Protegerme?, ¿De qué?- Preguntó Hikari.

-De mí- Dijo Takeru y antes de que Hikari le preguntara a que se refería con eso, literalmente le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-Espera ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Preguntó Hikari mientras que trataba de abrir la puerta -T.K. ¡Ábreme!-

-Déjame en paz, Hikari-

-Entiendo ¡Ya me voy!- Dijo Hikari muy deprimida ya que Takeru jamás la llamaba por su nombre completo a menos que sea algo muy serio.

-Espera- Takeru había abriendo la fuerte un poco tan sólo para mirar hacía afuera.

-¿Sí?-

-Por favor… Mándame un mensaje cuando ya estés en su casa sana y salva- Fue lo único que dijo Takeru y entonces cerró la puerta nuevamente.

-Está bien- Susurró Hikari y entonces se fue de ese lugar completamente preocupada por su mejor amigo que también era el amor de su vida.

* * *

><p>Cerca de un parque de Odaiba, Gatomon buscaba desesperada a Patamon. Ella había perdido su rastro y aunque se tardara, ella lo buscaría porque quería averiguar de donde era que conocía a Tsukaimon y cuál es su relación con él.<p>

-Patamon- Dijo Gatomon muy feliz ya que al fin lo había encontrado.

Él se encontraba mirando a unos hermanos gemelos que estaban jugando cerca de los columpios.

-Hermano, me alegra mucho que me tocara un hermano gemelo como tú- Dijo uno de los gemelos, el más bajito.

-A mí también- Dijo el otro de los gemelos, el más alto -Vamos a jugar-

-Patamon-

-¿Ah?- Patamon se había dado la vuelta para ver quién era el que lo había asustado -Me asustaste… ¿Pensé que…?-

-¿Pensaste que era alguien más?-

-Olvídalo-

-¿Pensaste que yo era Tsukaimon?- Preguntó Gatomon y así haciendo que Patamon la mirara muy sorprendido.

-T.K. te dijo lo que paso ayer ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Patamon y Gatomon asintió con la cabeza -Le dije a ese que mantuviera la boca cerrada-

-Patamon ¿Me dirás quién es Tsukaimon?-

-No pudo- Dijo Patamon mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Vamos! Dímelo- Pidió Gatomon casi en suplica.

-Gatomon… Si yo te lo digo… ¿Me prometes que no les dirás nada a Agumon y a los demás?-

-¡Lo prometo!- Dijo Gatomon.

-Bueno… Es una historia muy larga- Dijo Patamon.

-Tengo tiempo… Caminemos un rato y me lo cuentas en el camino- Dijo Gatomon mientras que empezaba a caminar.

-Está bien- Dijo Patamon mientras que seguía a Gatomon.

-¿Quién es Tsukaimon?, ¿Cuál es tu relación con él?-

-Tsukaimon es… Aunque no lo creas… Tsukaimon es mi hermano gemelo- Dijo Patamon con una mirada triste y así dejando a Gatomon muy sorprendida ya que eso no se lo esperaba -Aunque nunca lo vi como un hermano-

-¿De verdad?, ¿Tsukaimon es tu hermano?- Preguntó Gatomon muy sorprendida -Esa sí que no me la esperaba-

-Lo sé- Dijo Patamon con una enorme sonrisa -Te sorprendí mucho ¿Verdad que sí?-

-Bastante- Dijo Gatomon y estaba a punto de preguntarle el por qué no lo veía como un hermano, pero por alguna razón tenía miedo de preguntárselo.

-¿Qué quieres preguntarme?- Preguntó Patamon al notar las intenciones de su amiga.

-Bueno… ¿Algo pasó entre Tsukaimon y tú?-

-Sí… Algo pasó… Algo que nunca podré olvidar- Dijo Patamon mirando al suelo -Gatomon, tú sabes muy bien que yo poseo los poderes sagrados del digimon ¿Verdad?-

-¡Sí! Tú y yo somos dos de los tres ángeles guardianes, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo otro?-

-Te diré lo que pasó entre Tsukaimon y yo, pero no quiero que me interrumpas… Si te quedo alguna duda, después puedes preguntarme ¿Entendiste?-

-Sí-

-Tsukaimon y yo nacimos como todos los digimon, de un pequeño Digihuevo… Somos como Terriermon y Lopmon, los dos nacimos del mismo Digihuevo al igual que ellos… La única diferencia es que, mientras que los hermanos Terriermon y Lopmon se llevan bien… Tsukaimon y yo técnicamente nos odiamos- Patamon comenzó a narrar su historia -Y de seguro te preguntaras por qué nos odiamos ¿Verdad?... Bueno, cuando Tsukaimon y yo salimos de nuestro Digihuevo éramos los dos el mismo digimon, en otras palabras los dos éramos unos Poyomons- Dijo Patamon y eso dejo muy sorprendida a Gatomon -A decir verdad no entiendo el por qué, pero así fue. Yo no recuerdo mucho de cuando era bebe, pero te diré lo que sí me acuerdo… Aunque no lo creas, una de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas, Azulogmon, nos llevó con él ya que necesitaba a un digimon para ponerles los poderes sagrados del Digimundo… Él no había lleva a una parte del Digimundo que no aparece en los mapas porque es como una propiedad privada sólo pala las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas… En fin, ahí conocimos a una digimon que era como una sirviente de las bestias, su nombre era Frigimon...-

-¿Frigimon?-

-¡Sí! Y podría decirse que ella se convirtió en nuestra madre ya que Azulogmon le había pedido de que cuidara de mi hermano y de mí… Y lo hizo hasta que mi hermano y yo digievolucionamos a unos Tokomons… El digimon que se supone que portaría los poderes sagrados del Digimundo era mi hermano ya que él era más poderoso, fuerte y valiente que yo, pero Azulogmon vio maldad en su corazón y se reusó… Mi hermano, completamente furioso, trato de arrebatar los poderes sagrados del Digimundo… Azulogmon y Frigimon trataron de detenerlo, pero un gran poder maligno se apodero de él y entonces digievolucionó a Tsukaimon...- Patamon dio una larga pausa ya que enserio le dolía lo que Tsukaimon hizo después.

-Patamon-

-Tsukaimon hizo algo horrible- Dijo Patamon con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No hace falta que me lo cuentes- Dijo Gatomon -Si enserio te lastima ¡No me lo digas!-

-Tengo que decírtelo… Ese maldito... Él, asesinó a Frigimon dejante de mí-

-¿Qué hizo que?-

-Él… Él la mato sin emoción alguna ¡No le importo en lo absoluto!… Además, ella nunca más volvió… Aunque yo lo deseara con todas mis fuerzas… Ella jamás volvió… Su Digihuevo se desintegro…-

-Lo lamento- Dijo Gatomon ya que ella sabía lo que era perder a alguien muy querido -¿Qué paso después?-

-Azulogmon se llevó a Tsukaimon lejos de mí porque quería borrarme del mapa para siempre... Después me dio los poderes sagrados del Digimundo y me llevó a la Ciudad del Comienzo… Pero antes de eso, él me quito todas mis fuerzas para que volviera a ser un Poyomon y después me dio el Digivece de Takeru… En ese instante conocí a nuestros amigos, sentía que estaba esperando a alguien y tú ya conocer el resto...- Eso último, Patamon lo dijo con una sonrisa aunque aún tenía unas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

-Perdón ¡No lo sabía!... De seguro te hice revivir un montón de cosas horribles ¡Perdóname!- Dijo Gatomon mientras que algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-No llores… No tienes por qué llorar por mi pasado- Dijo Patamon mientras le secaba algunas lágrimas -Además, tú también sufriste mucho en tu pasado… Como en la muerte de Wizadmon-

-Lo sé, pero no es nada comparado con lo que te pasó a ti-

-Gatomon… Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero no hace falta- Dijo Patamon mientras la rodeaba con su brazos dándole así un fuerte y cálido abrazo -Será mejor que ya nos vallamos… T.K. y Kari nos regañaran por llegar muy tarde-

-Tienes razón- Dijo Gatomon mientras que ella y Patamon comenzaron a reírse.

A pesar del pasado horrible de Patamon, él era muy feliz y lo era mucho más cuando veía que Gatomon también lo era.

-Gatomon… Eres muy linda- Dijo de repente Patamon y así haciendo que Gatomon se sonrojara muy notoriamente -Te sonrojaste- Dijo Patamon burlonamente mientras se reía.

-No te rías- Dijo Gatomon y en el mismo tiempo le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Perdón jajaja- Dijo Patamon mientras que miraba a Gatomon muy feliz -Pero enserio eres muy linda y lo eres mucho más cuando te sonrojas jajaja-

Patamon seguía riéndose por las expresiones graciosas que ponía su mejor amiga. Ellos estuvieron jugando así mientras que empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de los Yagami, que era la que tenían más cerca, sin darse cuenta que alguien los estaba espiando detrás de unos árboles.

-Míralo… Esta ahí riéndose feliz como un idiota- El que estaba detrás de los árboles espiando a Patamon y a Gatomon eran nada más y nada menos que Tsukaimon y su camarada, Kazuki Kinukawa.

-¿No irás por él?- Preguntó Kazuki.

-No… Después de todo aún no tiene idea de que es lo que le espera-

-¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?- Preguntó Kazuki muy interesado.

-Mirar y esperar… Por ahora-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque sé que va a sufrir- Dijo Tsukaimon con una malvada sonrisa -La cruel batalla apenas comenzó y ahora puedo ver como mi torpe hermano sufre... Y al final de todo esto, él se dará cuenta que aún tiene que soportar otra dolorosa pesadilla viviente-

-¿Pesadilla viviente? Me gusta cómo suena eso-

-¡Sí! Esa pesadilla viviente lo atormentara para siempre como lo que pasó con Frigimon-

-¡Es cierto! Algo me habías contado sobre eso-

-Disfruta de tu risa feliz mientras puedas, hermano… Porque después lo único que sentirás será un fuerte dolor en tu corazón que sólo te hará llorar como el bebe que eres- Dijo Tsukaimon mientras que empezaba a reír muy malvadamente.

**…..**

**¿Qué tal estuvo?, ¿Les gusto? Hice sufrir mucho a los personajes jijiji… Bueno, Amigos les quería decir Mil Gracias por todos sus comentarios ¡Me animan mucho a seguir!. Y sé que me tarde en actualizar, pero es que ahora no me encuentro muy bien… Estoy un poco decaída y cansada, pero tranquilos tarde o temprano se me pasara. Chicos, les quiero comentarles que no actualizaré pronto debido a unos problemas un poco personales, pero eso no significa que lo abandonare… Recuerden: Nunca pierdan la esperanza. Yo continuaré con esta historia hasta que escriba, bien en grande, la palabra ****FIN****.**

**Bueno… Hasta la próxima y nos leemos luego.**

**Chau Chau**

**XOXOXO : XOXOXO**


End file.
